


Purified heart

by Iria97



Series: PURIFIED HEART [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi, No viajes en el tiempo, Voldermort con cara de serpiente, Voldermort junto a Tom, conexión con Harry, dos Tom a la vez, para mayores
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iria97/pseuds/Iria97
Summary: Voldemort vuelve a tener un cuerpo de carne y hueso. Pero, ¿a qué precio? Usar la sangre de su mayor enemigo para volver no había sido su mejor plan. Ahora siente todo lo que él siente y eso incluye amar a una sangre sucia.AVISO: El mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes les pertenece a J.K Rowling.Este fanfic es de mi autoría y no se permite su copia y/o adaptación.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger & Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: PURIFIED HEART [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087868
Kudos: 4





	1. I

✨

🌠

💫

 **_“_ ** _**Aunque tenía todo lo que su corazón podía desear, el príncipe era amargado, egoísta y arrogante.** _ _**”** _  
_«LBYLB»_

_🏵️ 🏵️ 🏵️_

__

**_Hogwarts_**  
Por cada paso que daba el trio de oro los estudiantes en el pasillo se daban la vuelta para mirarlos. Algunos miraban a Harry acusándolo de querer llamar la atención, y otros juzgándolo por poner palabras tan grandes en su boca.

_**“El que no debe ser nombrado ha vuelto.”** _

El periódico de la mañana empezó con el titular pero no informando sobre lo que realmente importaba, sino mofándose de Harry y su participación en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

— _Harry, no les escuches. Nosotros confiamos en ti._

Su amiga fue la primera en animarlo y en confiar en él. Hermione siempre estaba allí para animarlo.

— _Yo sé lo que vi. El ministerio quiere tapar la muerte de Cedric como si hubiese sido un simple accidente pero la verdad es que Voldermort lo mató en mis narices._

— _Tienen tanto miedo de él que no piensan con claridad._

El pelirrojo entró en la conversación.

— _Ni siquiera confían en Dumbledore quien ya ha manifestado que cree en tus palabras._

Hermione dijo su preocupación más grande. Dumbledore, el mago más poderoso y respetado por mucho magos y el propio ministro. No creían en él tampoco, dejándoles pocas opciones para poder acabar con el retornado serpiente.

— _Mirad quien está ahí. Es tan patético intentando llamar la atención._

Escucharon a unos alumnos de Gryffindor cuando pasaron a su sala común. Ni en su propia casa confiaban en ellos.

Ron se lanzó hacia el alumno que había mencionado a su amigo pero Hermione se puso en su camino negando con la cabeza.

— _No merece la pena._

Harry agradeció tener a dos amigos en quien confiar y en quien apoyarse cuando lo necesitaba.

 ** _Mansión Malfoy_**  
Bellatrix Lestrange era la encargada de torturar a los muggles que habían capturado la noche de antes. Todos los mortífagos querían tomar su puesto y disfrutar de aquel tan esperado momento. La vuelta de su amo. Pero habían sido ordenados que no confirmarán el rumor que ya empezaba a correr por el mundo mágico.

— _P-por favor._

Con un último cruciatus la mujer que suplicaba cayó desmayada y ella se volvió hacia otro muggle con la intención de torturarlo también.  
Por órdenes de su amo, no podían matarlos. No entendía porqué pero las órdenes de su señor eran inquebrantables.

Una idea se le ocurrió antes de lanzarle el cruciatus a aquel muggle. Podría llevárselo a su amo para que él también disfrutará.  
La anterior noche él se había quedado en aquella apestosa mansión sin diversión alguna.

— _Señor, mi amo. Le traigo un sucio muggle para que se divierta un poco. Ha estado trabajando mucho desde que volvió._

Bellatrix le lanzó el muggle a sus pies.

Voldermort volvía de una misión con su serpiente, Nagini. Pero a su lado también se encontraba Severus Snape, su más confiable mortífago.

Él la miró fríamente y ella levantó su varita con la clara intención de lastimar al muggle pero un grito la detuvo.

— _¡No!_

Voldermort le gritó. Y él se excusó al recibir las miradas de sus dos mortífagos y su serpiente.

— _Llévatelo a las mazmorras, donde debe estar. No quiero que manche nada aquí._

Diciendo eso se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación seguido por la serpiente.

— _Amo._

Voldermort escuchó a su serpiente dirigirse a él algo preocupada.

— _Lo noto algo raro. Quizás debería descansar._

— _Estoy bien, Nagini. Físicamente al menos._

La serpiente puso más atención a sus palabras cuando él se sentó en la silla del escritorio de su habitación.

— _Creo que fue un error en mi hechizo de vuelta. Ese maldito gusano debió poner algo mal en el caldero._

No se preocupó en levantar la voz y que alguien le escuchara. Aunque así fuera no entenderían el idioma que él y su serpiente utilizaban, su querido pársel.

— _¿A qué se refiere, amo?_

Él se levantó y se acercó a la serpiente acariciándole todo el contorno de su cuerpo.

— _Creo que estoy enamorado._

La serpiente se quedó sin palabras. Era la primera vez desde que lo conoció que le escuchaba decir esas palabras.

— _Debe ser que algo me afectó al usar la sangre de ese crío. Ni siquiera conozco a esa mujer, a esa chiquilla._

— _Amo, eso no estaba entre sus planes. Dijo que se filtraria en el ministerio y en Hogwarts para acabar con el niño._

— _¡Ya lo se, Nagini! Pero ni siquiera siento ganas de hacerle daño a esos muggles._

— _¿Qué piensa hacer ahora?_

— _Ahora debo alejarme de mis mortífagos. No puedo dejar que ellos sepan esto de mi, ya empiezan a dudar de mí y a pensar que algo me ocurre._

Voldermort dejó a Nagini salir por la ventana y se acostó en su cama. Quería dormir todo el día, porque durmiendo no pensaba así que era el único momento en el que se olvidaba de aquella chiquilla. Sabía lo justo de ella por medio de Harry Potter y su mente débil. Era apenas una cría de cuarto año pero sabía que era brillante y una nacida de muggles.

Se quedó dormido con ella en sus pensamientos.


	2. II

✨

🌠

💫

 ** _“Dicen que si sueñas algo más de una vez, seguro se hará realidad.”_**  
« _LBD_ »

_🏵️ 🏵️ 🏵️_

__

**_Hogwarts_**  
En el despacho del directo Snape le contaba sobre la nueva actitud del señor oscuro. Dumbledore comprendió lo que había ocurrido en el primer instante en el que escuchó a su infiltrado.

— _¿Así que Tom no se comporta como antes?_

— _Si. Es demasiado raro, no parece tener ganas en seguir con su cometido._

— _Parece ser que la sangre de nuestro querido Harry ha afectado al pequeño Tom. Seguro que él no tenía esto entre sus planes._

— _¿Qué quiere decir?_

El director le ignoró y sonrió ampliamente.

— _Si ves algo poco común en él de nuevo, no dudes en comunicármelo._

Alguien toca a la puerta interrumpiendo la conversación. Harry Potter entra por la puerta y Snape sale despidiéndose del director.

— _Harry._

Dumbledore lo recibe felizmente y lo invita a sentarse en una silla frente a su escritorio.

— _Profesor, ¿por qué quería verme?_

— _Harry. Desde la vuelta de Tom, ¿sientes algo distinto en tí?_

— _¿Algo distinto? No le comprendo señor._

En aquella conversación Dumbledore salió de dudas. Podría ser que no se tuvieran que enfrentar al Voldermort tal y como lo conocían antes.

_🐍 🐍 🐍_

Hermione estaba en la biblioteca haciendo el trabajo que recientemente le habían mandado en la clase de pociones. Este trataba sobre un trabajo escrito de la poción del amor, más conocida como amortentia.

— _Herms, menos mal que estás aquí._

— _¿Harry? ¿Dónde iba a estar si no? Para ser el primer día tenemos un montón de trabajos y no debemos confiarnos u olvidarnos de ellos por el regreso de Voldermort._

— _Lo sé, Herms. Gracias por preocuparte por mí._

— _Harry. Por supuesto que me preocupo por ti, eres mi mejor amigo._

Ahí estaban esas dos palabras que tanto molestaban a Harry. Él no sabría decir con exactitud desde cuándo se sentía de aquella forma respecto a ella pero eso daba igual, debía reprimir sus sentimientos ya que su mejor amigo también sentía lo mismo. Aunque él fuese más cabezón para no admitir sus sentimientos.

Harry le contó lo raro que Dumbledore estaba y la reunión que había tenido con él.

— _Después me dijo que si sentía algo raro en mi, le avisará. No sé a qué se refiere. Yo me siento como siempre y está conversación me ha puesto nervioso._

— _No pasa nada, Harry. Ya sabes como es el profesor. Seguro que solo se preocupaba por ti tras el torneo._

— _Si, seguro que es eso._

Harry puso una cara de molestia al sentir un dolor en su cabeza. No podía ser. Aquel dolor que sintió por primera vez en su primer curso y que volvió a sentir en el cementerio.

— _¿Harry estás bien?_

Hermione se puso de pie y se acercó a él agarrándolo de las manos preocupada por su estado.

_**Mansión Malfoy**_  
Entre los mortifagos se corría la voz cada vez más de que a su amo y señor le ocurría algo raro.

— _¿En serio? Nunca lo he visto negarse a una tortura de muggles. Aunque su diversión siempre es contra los traidores a la sangre._

Antonin y Rodolphus hablaban en voz baja con temor de que su señor o su serpiente les escucharán.

— _Eso le escuché a Bella en una conversación con su hermana._

— _Quizás se sintiera mal._

— _El señor oscuro nunca se ha sentido mal. Al menos de que se esté volviendo débil._

Una serpiente que había escuchado todo se escabulló entre los inmuebles volviendo a la habitación donde su amo descansaba.

Voldermort se encontraba durmiendo cómodamente en su cama pero aún soñando no se libraba de la chica. De forma descontrolada se había metido en la mente de su mayor enemigo al dormirse y estaban en la biblioteca de la escuela, frente a la chica que le hacía perder la cabeza.

— _¿Harry estás bien?_

Escuchó su dulce voz y se quedó mirándola, sentía sus manos contra las suyas. No pudo evitar agarrarle las manos de vuelta y levantarse para estar a su altura.

— _Chica de cabello rizado._

Hermione se llevó las manos a su cabello y le miró como si le hubiesen salido tres ojos.

— _¿De qué hablas? ¿Harry?_

La chica lo observó de cerca y miró directamente a sus ojos. Él le devolvió la mirada aguantandose las ganas de tirarse sobre ella y devorarle sus labios. El deseo era mayor en él y la abrazó fuertemente hundiendo la nariz en su cuello. Olía a libros y a un suave olor a café, por lo que supuso que ella había estado desde muy temprano encerrada en la biblioteca estudiando y trabajando. Eso no hizo nada más que aumentar su deseo por ella.

Hermione le devolvió el abrazo sin entender que ocurría, cuando sintió una serie de besos subir desde la clavícula, por su cuello hasta sus mejillas donde rozó sus labios.

En ese momento Voldemort perdió la fuerza de su cuerpo y todo se volvió negro. Cuando la luz volvió se encontró con su habitación en la mansión.

— _¡Mierda!_

Le dio un puñetazo al colchón levantándose rápidamente. No aguantaba los latidos de su corazón. No lo sentía así desde que dividió su alma la última vez. Sentía que se iba a salir de su pecho.

— _Amo, debe escucharme._

Escuchó a su serpiente y dirigió la mirada hacia la ventana, por dónde entraba su querida compañera.

— _¿Qué ocurre, Nagini?_

— _Son sus mortifagos, amo. Empiezan a dudar sobre algunas de sus decisiones._

— _¿Quiénes de ellos?_

— _Dolohov y el matrimonio Lestrange._

— _Está bien, gracias por avisarme. Les haré una visita a los dudosos y después nos mudaremos de aquí._

— _¿Adónde nos iremos ahora?_

— _A mi casa, tengo que disfrutar de mi herencia de alguna forma._

Voldemort salió con una sonrisa en el rostro intentando aparentar normalidad. Tenia que castigar a quienes hablarán de más, porque si permitía que hablaran perderían el respeto que se había ganado todo ese tiempo de sus mortífagos.


	3. III

✨

🌠

💫

 _ **“**_ _ **Si todo lo que vas a hacer es mirar, entonces vas a ver toda tu vida pasar sin ti**_ _ **.”**_  
« _EJDND_ »

_🏵️ 🏵️ 🏵️_

__

**_Hogwarts_**  
Hermione no de atrevía a hablar con Harry. Intentaba evitarlo siempre que lo veía a lo lejos. Y todo por aquel acontecimiento en la biblioteca.  
Nunca se habían acercado tanto, y no comprendía aquella nueva actitud hacia ella de su amigo. Ella empezaba a descubrir un sentimiento por Ron y Harry parecía siempre apoyarla con ese nuevo descubrimiento. Pero ahora estaba confundida.

Cuando se acercó a ella pudo ver que sus ojos cambiaron de color e incluso cambiaron de la forma en la que la miraban. La miraban con amor, ¿y deseo? ¿Qué había ocurrido?  
Tenía tantas preguntas por hacerle y él en un momento se alejó de ella y salió corriendo como si algo le atacará. Se había preocupado mucho pero no tanto como para acercarse y preguntarle como estaba. Necesitaba tiempo para que aquel sentimiento de incomodidad se evaporara.

— Granger _, ¿qué haces ahí escondida?_

Draco Malfoy. Su enemigo número uno desde el primer momento en el que piso la escuela. Él era su compañero para el trabajo de herbología, lo había hecho esperar durante más de quince minutos.

— _Lo siento. He estado ocupada con..._

¿Con qué había estado ocupada?

— _Con un trabajo de pociones._

Inventó en el último momento. No tenía ganas de darle explicaciones al slytherin.

— _¿De pociones? Si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en pedirle ayuda a un experto._

Se señaló a si mismo sonriendo de medio lado.

¿Draco Malfoy... acababa de ofrecerle su ayuda?

**_Mansión Malfoy_**  
En la mansión se escuchaba los gritos de dolor de los tres magos.  
Voldermort se había enfadado mucho al escuchar los rumores que habían nacido en apenas unas horas y sus mortifagos debían escuchar lo que les ocurriría si hablaban de él de aquella manera.

— _Señor, mi amo. Yo nunca dudaría de usted. Sólo estaba preocupada por su salud. Nun-nunca lo dejaría._

Una Bellatrix Lestrange se arrastraba por el suelo intentando llegar a su pies pero él le pateaba alejándola de sí.

— _Vamos, Nagini. Hay que preparar la maleta._

Dejó a los mortifagos maltrechos tirados en el suelo retorciéndose de su dolor, y se terminaron desmayando segundos después.

— _Mi señor, ¿adónde debo dirigirme cuando deba verlo?_

Snape le preguntó una vez puso un pie fuera del salón. No se detuvo y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiera.

— _A mi mansión. Pero quiero que le comuniques a mis seguidores que no se comuniquen conmigo si no es estrictamente necesario. Necesito hacer algo con lo que necesito especial tranquilidad._

— _Así será, señor._

_**Hogwarts**_  
Hermione por fin tomó el valor de acercarse a su amigo. No tenían porque sacar aquella conversación sobre qué les pasó en la biblioteca y no quería tener que esconderse cada vez que lo viera.

— _Harry._

— _Herms._

La chica se sentó junto a él en la mesa, era la hora del desayuno y Ron no se veía por ninguna parte. Era la oportunidad perfecta.

— _Quería disculparme contigo. La última vez que nos vimos perdí el control._

— _¿Perdiste el control?_

— _Creo que eso es a lo que se refería Dumbledore. Perdí el control sobre mi, literalmente._

— _¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Quién tomó control de ti?_

— _Voldermort._

— _¿Para qué tomaría él control sobre ti? ¿Y cómo lo consigue?_

— _No lo sé y tampoco lo sé._

— _Deberías contárselo a Dumbledore._

— _¡No! No quiero preocuparlo._

— _Pero es peligroso. Es una forma de entrar en la escuela y dañar a los nacidos de muggles._

— _Tú sabes lo que quiere hacer. Estuvo contigo cuando me controló. ¿Qué es lo que hizo exactamente?_

— _¿Tú no recuerdas nada?_

— _Solo recuerdo el momento en el que salí corriendo. Bueno, y cuando te dejé allí sola._

En ese momento se sintió avergonzada. Había estado huyendo de él porque creía que le gustaba y ahora se había enterado de que quien le hizo todo aquello había sido el mago oscuro que todos temían.

— _E-Él me abrazó._

Harry levantó una ceja sin creer lo que estaba escuchando.

— _Y luego me besó en el cuello._

Se tocó el cuello hacia abajo y luego su mejilla que ahora estaba sonrojada.

— _Y mis mejillas._

El chico salto enfadado de su silla.

— _Hermione Jean Granger. ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que te hiciera todo eso?_

— _¡Harry! Creía que eras tú._

Ambos se sonrojaron y se sumieron en un silencio incómodo. Apartaron la mirada incapaz de seguir mirándose hasta que ella se levantó dispuesta a irse pero una mano la detuvo.


	4. IV

✨

🌠

💫

**_“_ ** **_Como tantas otras cosas, no es lo que está fuera, sino el interior es lo que cuenta_ ** **_.”_ **   
_«ALLAD»_

🏵️ 🏵️ 🏵️

**_Hogwarts_**  
Hermione estaba dispuesta a irse y contarle al director lo que le ocurria a su amigo pero una mano la detuvo al levantarse y volvió su mirada a su amigo que aún estaba sentado.

— _¿Harry?_

Se fijó en sus ojos. Era el único punto de diferencia que había encontrado para saber si hablaba con su amigo o con el mago tenebroso viviente más temido.  
Sus ojos estaban de un rojo ardiente y su forma de mirarla había cambiado. La miraba con deseo y angustia.

— _¿Voldermort?_

Susurró algo asustada mirando hacia el resto de estudiantes, preocupada con que alguien más se diera cuenta que su amigo era poseído por el mismísimo quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

**_Mansión del señor oscuro_**  
Voldermort se daba una vuelta por sus propiedades junto a su serpiente. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía de aquella forma. De cierta manera se alegraba de estar solo y no ser observado continuamente por sus mortifagos. Ser el mago oscuro más poderoso y respetado era cansado.

— _Mi señor, ¿qué planea hacer ahora?_

Su serpiente le preguntó subiéndose encima de él.

— _Ahora tengo que buscar alguna forma de desligarme del chiquillo. Sus emociones son muy cursis y sentimentales._

— _Pero, ¿eso no es lo que quiere hacer en realidad?_

— _Me conoces muy bien ya, Nagini. Sólo deseo verla y volver a sentirla entre mis brazos. Siento que me estoy volviendo loco._

Él acarició a la serpiente desde la cabeza hacia abajo.

— _Prométeme que me pondrás en mis sentidos si hago algo estúpido. No me siento yo mismo y cada día va a peor._

— _Lo prometo, mi señor._

Su serpiente entonces lo dejó solo dirigiéndose a cazar algún animal cansado o algún humano despistado.

Él subió a sus aposentos para descansar. Desde que había vuelto su cuerpo se sentía más pesado y cansado, casi siempre tenía que descansar y dormir. No comprendía lo que le ocurría. Si estaba ligado al niño que pronto asesinara, ¿por qué sentía aquel vínculo con la chiquilla?

Se quedó dormido en cuestión de segundos y se vio en el gran salón del colegio. A su lado vio a la chica por la que perdía todos sus sentidos. No comprendía lo que decía hasta que su nombre salió de aquellos labios.

— _¿Voldermort?_

La vio algo preocupada pero sus bajos instintos le decian que debía apartarla y alejarla de todos esos ojos para hacerle lo que quería desde que había regresado.

— _Chica del cabello rizado._

Ella se llevó de nuevo las manos a su cabello, parecía algo molesta. Así que le agarró de una mano y lo arrastró hacia afuera del salón, alejándolos de las miradas curiosas y llegando hasta los lavabos de los chicos donde los encerró en un cubículo.

— _Ya sé quién eres._

Diciendo eso la chica sacó su varita poniéndola sobre el cuello del chico.  
Voldermort se dio cuenta de la fiereza que transmitía a través de su mirada y la valentía que demostraba al apuntarle de aquella manera. Pero solo le sacó una carcajada. Aunque sintiera amor por aquella chiquilla, no quería decir que dejara de ver a los Gryffindor como unos cachorritos.

— _¿Vas a atacarme? ¿Y qué pasa con tu amigo?_

Vio la duda en su mirada y se aprovechó de ella para quitarle la varita y rodearla con sus brazos estrechándola en un abrazo.

— _¿Qué haces? Suéltame._

La chica luchó contra su abrazó dándole manotazos en el pecho y empujándolo por lo hombros pero él no se movió ni unos centímetros. No dejaría que lo alejara de ella ahora que estaban tan juntos.

— _Lo último que quiero es hacerte daño. Por favor, no me alejes._

Hermione se sorprendió en el instante. ¿El señor tenebroso le estaba rogando que no se alejara de él?

— _¿Qué quieres de mí? Como comprenderas es raro estar con mi mejor amigo así._

— _Tienes toda la razón, rizada. Estoy deseoso de tenerte así, entre mis brazos, en mi cuerpo real._

La chica dejó de moverse pero tampoco le devolvió el abrazo. Sí no podía romper el contacto físico, al menos le sacaría la verdad.

— _Ya que vamos a vernos mucho, por lo que presiento. Vamos a poner unas normas. Primero, no me llames chica del pelo rizado, ni rizada ni variantes más raras aún. Mi nombre es Hermione. Y segundo, ¿qué es lo que buscas? ¿qué quieres de mí?_

— _A lo primero creo que es imposible. Me encanta tu cabello rizado y rebelde._

Él le acarició el cabello y se agachó quedando a la altura de su cuello.  
En otra situación Hermione sentiría cosquillas y lucharía por apartarse. Ahora sentía un calor en cada trozo de piel que él tocaba o donde él respiraba o besaba.

— _Y a lo segundo tengo respuesta. Quiero verte, de verdad. Y sentirte y pos_ _eerte._

La chica no le respondió ya que estaba muy ocupada intentando serenizarse y mantenerse de pie. Él había empezado a darle besos por el cuello y sus manos la tocaban por todos sitios haciendo que un calor dominara todo el cuerpo de ella.

De un momento para otro se vieron directamente a los ojos y sus labios se acercaban a los del otro con deseo. No se supo quién empezó el primer movimiento pero ambos tuvieron su primer beso, corto y el siguiente fue más apasionado. Sólo roces y acaricias contra la boca del otro. Cuando se quedaron sin aire para respirar se separaron.

Se quedaron abrazados un momento. La chica no se atrevía a abrir los ojos con miedo a que ya no lo vieron ahí, y él sentía que perdía el control del cuerpo.

— _Habla con Severus si quieres verme. Él te ayudará._

Con eso todo se volvió negro para Voldermort y al despertarse se vio en su habitación. Maldiciendo por el poco tiempo que podía controlar a aquel débil niño.  
Pero feliz por haber probado un poco de su amada. Se llevó los dedos a sus labios acariciando la zona con la que la había probado.

No muy atento a su alrededor, no vio a su serpiente que lo miraba algo preocupada y que ya estaba formando su plan para regresar al señor oscuro a su yo de verdad.


	5. V

✨

🌠

💫

**_“El pasado puede doler pero, tal y como yo lo veo, puedes: o huir de él o aprender.”_ **   
_«ERL»_

_🏵️ 🏵️ 🏵️_

__

_**Hogwarts**_  
Esta vez cuando su amigo volvió en sí fue Hermione quien salió corriendo avergonzada por haberse dejado llevar por sus instintos y el deseo que estaba naciendo en ella.

No tenía tiempo para hacerse preguntas estúpidas, debía ir a clase y sobresalir para ganarse el respeto de sus profesores. No podía dejar que esto afectará a su rendición en los estudios. Nada más estaban por entrar a quinto el siguiente año y debía terminar este como lo comenzó, con excelencias.

Pero aunque se repitiera aquello, no podía estar atenta al profesor Snape quien le impartía ahora pociones, ni a sus amigos que parecían preocupados por ella. Tan solo se preguntaba por qué Voldermort le había mencionado Snape si quería verlo, ¿al final tenía razón? ¿Snape es un traidor?

Otra de las preguntas que le rondaban por la cabeza era cómo había podido caer tan fácilmente a sus pies, era un asesino clasista y anti-muggles con más de setenta años. Ella era el último perfil de chica al que gustaría al señor tenebroso y todas las veces que se vieron, escasas dos veces, fue con su mejor amigo en realidad con quien se besaba y se acariciaba.

Aquellas preguntas sin respuestas no la dejaban vivir pero sabía exactamente que debía hacer y a quien acudir para poder limpiar su conciencia.

_**Mansión Malfoy**_  
En total cinco mortifagos habían sido reunidos, entre ellos el matrimonio Lestrange, el matrimonio Malfoy y Severus Snape al gran salón de la mansión. Ninguno sabía quién los había reunido ni la razón por la que estaban todos allí.

— _¿El amo nos ha llamado?_

La primera en preguntar fue su más grande seguidora, Bellatrix Lestrange.

— _No estoy muy seguro, quien nos ha convocado es su serpiente._

— _¿Su serpiente? ¿Ahora el señor no puede reunirse con nosotros?_

Rodolphus dejó caer la pregunta con burla y eso molestó a su esposa quien le golpeó desde atrás.

— _Será mejor que te dirijas con respeto hacia tu señor y su serpiente. Sí te escucha podemos terminar como la otra vez._

— _Eso, Ro. Me han dicho que terminaste para morder polvo._

Lucius Malfoy se burló del compañero de su cuñada, cuando no era él el castigado se sentía demasiado bien.

Rodolphus iba a quejarse pero una enorme serpiente apareció por la puerta y rectando llegó hasta la mesa donde se subió por sus patas y miró fijamente a los mortífagos.

Los mortífagos se quedaron mirando a la serpiente preguntándose por qué habían sido llamados allí por ella y cómo se iban a comunicar sí ninguno era heredero de la lengua pársel.

— _Eh, llego tarde._

Antonin Dolohov entra por la puerta disculpándose con la serpiente y todos le miran impacientes de que se explicara.

— _Nagini, aquí la serpiente de nuestro amo, se comunicó conmigo porque quería que yo fuera el que os dijera su preocupación._

— _¿No podías hacerlo tú solo? Acojona un poco tan solo mirarle a los ojos, parece que se me va a tirar en cualquier momento._

Rodolphus se quejó sin quitarle la mirada a la serpiente y sonriendo forzadamente.  
Antonin se rió.

— _Eso es porque eres el último al que le gustas aquí._

— _Dejaros de tonterías y dinos porqué estamos aquí._

Esta vez Narcissa Malfoy habló, ya enfadada por la actitud infantil de los que son sus compañeros.

— _Nagini se comunicó a mí para trasladarme su preocupación por el amo. No me dio detalles de lo que le pasa pero nos ha dejado una misión para que él regrese al cien por ciento._

Antonin les explicó el plan que la serpiente había tenido y cada uno tuvo una reacción distinta.

Bellatrix saltó feliz, mientras que su marido se levantó preocupado. El matrimonio Malfoy no mostró su preocupación abiertamente y Snape se mantuvo impasible ante la revelación.

— _¿Eso quiere decir que habrá dos de él?_

Rodolphus fue el primero en mostrar su preocupación mientras su mujer saltaba feliz a su lado.

— _No. Según Nagini, el nuevo amo solo tendría que absorber el trozo de alma que lleva este que regresó._

— _¡Esto no me convence! El señor nos confió la copa a los Lestrange. Sí desaparece o le pasa algo será nuestra culpa. ¿Quién lo detiene si decide matarnos a todos?_

— _Nagini ya ha prometido hablar con el nuevo amo para que nos ascienda en su lista de confianza. Claro, si llevamos a cabo la misión con éxito._

Nagini fue por toda la mesa mirando a todos los mortifagos y después se bajó saliendo del salón. Debía volver con su actual amo si no quería que la descubriera.  
Le dolía hacer cosas a sus espaldas pero había prometido salvarlo de sí mismo. Y ella no tenía poder suficiente, así que no le quedaba de otra nada más que traer de vuelta a su amo de verdad.

— _Dios, que cage da._

Rodolphus suspiró tranquilo una vez la serpiente desapareció. Todos se destensaron al verla salir en realidad, Nagini tenía un rango mucho mayor que ellos y tenía muy mala leche por lo que tenían que ir con tres ojos si no querían ser devorados por la serpiente de su amo.


	6. VI

_✨_

_🌠_

_💫_

**_“Algunas veces el camino correcto no es el más fácil.”_ **   
_«POCAH»_

_🏵️ 🏵️ 🏵️_

__

_**Hogwarts**_  
Severus Snape no tardó en dirigirse al despacho del director para contarle los nuevos acontecimientos en la mansión Malfoy.

— _Si eso que me dices es verdad, Severus, tenemos la suerte de nuestra parte._

— _¿Qué dice señor? Los mortifagos están planeando que el trozo del alma que Voldermort guardó en la copa de Helga Hufflepuff regrese para absorber al que volvió en el Torneo de los Tres Magos._

— _Por supuesto no podemos permitir eso, Severus. Si es verdad que Tom puede sentir amor es lo mejor que nos podría haber pasado en esta guerra. Sí lo ponemos de nuestro lado él absorberá los pedazos de alma que una vez abandonó y dejará de existir el Tom que es incapaz de amar y de sentir empatía._

— _Pero, ¿cómo los detenemos?_

— _¿Quién decías que era la persona por la que Tom siente amor?_

— _No lo sé, Nagini no dió muchos detalles._

— _No pasa nada. Podemos hablar nosotros con él mismo, ¿no recuerdas quién es la otra pieza de la unión?_

Severus se quedó mirándole durante unos segundos y negó al llegar a la misma conclusión que él.

— _¿Potter? ¿Piensa utilizar de nuevo a ese crío?_

— _Ese crío, Snape, es nuestra única opción para salvar a Tom y el mundo._

Snape decidió salir del despacho algo intranquilo por la promesa que le había hecho a Lily antes de morir. No era nada para ese niño, ni siquiera sentía algo de cariño por él pero no quería romper su palabra hacia la única persona a la que amó.

El profesor de pociones salió en sus pensamientos y con esa prisa con la que se caracterizaba que no se dio cuenta que una chica de Gryffindor se escondía tras la puerta algo acongojada.

**_«Voldermort puede sentir amor. Voldermort ha cambiado. ¿Por qué no puedo dejar que terminen con él? Siento que es demasiado personal, no quiero que deje de ser así conmigo. Ni dejar de verlo.»_ **

Hermione pensó para sí y cambió la idea de hablar con el director por la de hablar con su nuevo y recién conocido amigo.

_**Mansión del señor oscuro**_  
Voldermort caminaba por sus propiedades felizmente. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentaba en el césped refrescante para mirar hacia el cielo. Hasta que no lo había vuelto a hacer no había notado que lo había echado de menos.

— _Nagini, he pensado en recoger mis horcruxes y guárdalos yo mismo._

Nagini miró preocupada a su señor.

— _¿Por qué amo? ¿Piensa utilizarlos?_

Voldermort la miró fijamente y hablo seriamente.

— _Mi querida amiga. Sé que te dije que actuaras si notabas algo raro en mí pero no hace falta. Me siento más feliz que nunca._

La serpiente se movió intranquila, cosa que él notó pero ignoró siguiendo su camino hacia afuera. Haciendo un hechizo de glamour sobre sí mismo caminó hacia el pueblo muggle que había al lado, donde se tendría que haber criado si sus padres hubiesen sido más conscientes de sus actos.

_**Hogwarts**_  
Hermione se dirigió hacia el despacho de su profesor de pociones. Voldermort le había dicho que si necesitaba volver a verlo se dirigiera a él. Por algo le habría dicho eso, su profesor debía saber cómo poder contactarlo.

— _Señorita Granger. Espero que no venga aquí por la nota que le pusé en el trabajo de la poción de amor. Es la nota justa y la que se merece._

— _No, señor. No vengo por eso, aunque usted sabe que ese trabajo estaba perfecto._

— _Señorita Granger, usted cometió el más grande error en su trabajo. Usted me pusó que la amortentia era capaz de simular el sentimiento de amor pero nunca especificó lo que realmente causa la poción. Le debería haber bajado cinco puntos por su torpeza y aún así fui benevolente quitándole meramente un punto._

— _Claro que especifiqué lo que causa. La poción puede simular el amor pero su único resultado es una obsesión en la persona._

— _Por supuesto. Pero, ¿cuál es la diferencia entre estar obsesionado y estar enamorado?_

Hermione no le siguió la conversación. Le había liado como siempre para molestarla y había olvidado por lo que realmente había ido a su despacho.  
Sin preámbulos le dirigió una mirada con determinación y se atrevió a contarle lo que le había ocurrido con el señor oscuro.

— _¿Me está diciendo que ha estado comunicándose con él a través de Potter?_

Ella asintió con la cabeza y siguió con su plan.

— _Debo verlo. Él no me hará nada, como usted ha notado ha cambiado y si quisiera herirme ya lo habría hecho._

— _¿Así que usted quiere aprovecharse de esos sentimientos floreciendo en el señor oscuro para su causa? Que poco Gryffindor de su parte._

— _¿Me va a ayudar o no?_

Snape no le rechazó de inmediato. Sí enviaba a aquella chica el niño de Lily no tendría que entrometerse y eso le agradaba.

No le quedó de otra que aceptar.

_**Mansión Malfoy**_  
Nagini habia aprovechado la ausencia de su señor para dirigirse a Bellatrix y advertirla de la reciente manía de su amo. Recuperar sus horcruxes.

Bellatrix se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de una mujer en su mente. Nagini era como un tesoro para su señor. Que ahora se dirigiera así hacia ella y pudiera estar sola con la serpiente era otra señal de que su señor no se encontraba bien.

— _Tranquila, Nagini. Pondremos nuestra misión en marcha esta misma noche._

Así la serpiente se marchó dejando a una Bellatrix preocupada después de tanto tiempo. Sí no salía bien su misión podían dar sus cabezas por perdidas.

— _¡Ro!_

Llamó a su marido quien estaba jugando con un chisme muggle. Lanzó un hechizo de explosión hacia aquel trasto que hacía llamar televisión y su marido se levantó enfadado.

— _¿Qué haces Bella? Estaba viendo la tele. Estaba pensando que cuando sublevemos a estos sucios muggles podemos convertirlos en payasos de entretenimiento. No lo hacen nada mal._

— _¡Cállate, Ro! Tenemos que poner en marcha la misión. El señor empieza a dudar de nosotros._

Con esa afirmación el rostro de Rodolphus cambió a uno más serio y miró a su esposa asintiendo con la cabeza. Hoy su señor estaría de regreso, el de verdad.


	7. VII

_✨_

_🌠_

_💫_

**_“No importa el dolor que sienta tu corazón, si sigues creyendo, el deseo que quieras se hará realidad.”_ **   
_«CEN»_

_🏵️ 🏵️ 🏵️_

__

**_Número 12 de Grimmauld Place_**  
Sirius Black salió cabreado de la reunión con la Orden. Voldermort parecía haber cambiado y querían aprovecharse de la situación, hasta ahí él estaba de acuerdo. Pero querían utilizar a Harry, su ahijado. La única familia que le quedaba, o al menos que le importaba. No podía permitir que aquello ocurriera. Sí algo se salía de control lo perdería a él también.

Se dirigió hacia su habitación con la intención de relajarse pero se encontró con su elfo doméstico allí.

— _¡Kreacher! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres a mi habitación?_

Su elfo en realidad era el elfo de la familia Black, él seguía siendo fiel a su familia de sangre y a sus ideales.

— _Kreacher lo siente._

Como siempre el elfo añadió algo más susurrando.

— _En realidad no._

No se molestó, ya estaba acostumbrado a su manía y sabía de sobra que el elfo seguía siendo fiel a su hermano, Regulus.

— _Iré a darme una vuelta. Ni se te ocurra pasar de nuevo aquí._

Cogió su chaqueta donde tenía su dinero. No debía salir de allí, siempre estaba encerrado debido a que mucha gente seguía pensando que él había traicionado a los Potter y a la Orden, también que era un despiadado asesino de muggles.  
Pero aquel día había tenido suficiente, necesitaba una copa.

— _Por supuesto._

Está vez susurró algo que lo descolocó un poco pero que ignoró.

— _¡Por siempre puros!_

El lema de la familia a la que había abandonado.  
El cuadro de su madre, que colgaba en mitad del gran salón, se rió cuando salió por la puerta.

**_En algún motel cercano a Islington_**  
Ya tenía localizado los sitios de ocio que podía visitar en la ciudad muggle. Si no podía ser visto por otros magos, al menos le quedaba el desahogo de poder relacionarse con otras personas. Por supuesto esto no se lo había trasladado a ninguno de la Orden con temor a que le prohibieran su único ocio. Había estado atrapado por mucho tiempo e injustamente, se merecía algo así.

Entró al motel y se sentó en el primer sitio que se encontró libre en la barra. Al sentarse una hermosa mujer de cabello negro se le acercó.

— _¿Me invitas a una copa?_

Le sonrió de medio lado, no tenía porqué privarse del placer aquella noche.

— _Por supuesto, ¿qué quiere esta hermosa dama?_

En menos de media hora Sirius empezó a sentirse algo mareado y borracho, quizás se había pasado con las copas.  
Se distrajo cuando sintió un dulce susurró en su oreja.

— _¿Quieres subir a una habitación?_

No fue capaz de negarse con aquella mirada que le estaba dando esa hermosa mujer. Dejó que le agarrara la mano y lo dirigiera a una de las habitaciones de arriba.

La chica pusó música desde un tocadiscos que descansaba en la cómoda y empezó a bailar para él. Le agarró de la mano invitándolo a bailar y él no se negó. Se acercó hasta la chica sintiéndola muy pegada a su cuerpo.

Sirius estaba tan borracho y mareado que no vio cuando la mujer le clavó una navaja a la altura del pecho hasta que sintió un dolor insoportable y escuchó las gotas de su sangre caer hasta el suelo.

— _Los traidores siempre reciben lo que merecen._

Sirius no tuvo tiempo de defenderse ni de moverse para ponerse a salvo, tosió sangre y sus ojos se cerraban de a poco quedándose en la eterna oscuridad.

_**Número 12 de Grimmauld Place**_  
 _ **Cinco horas antes**_  
Los matrimonios Lestrange y Malfoy se encontraban frente a la casa que pertenecía a los ancestros de los Black discutiendo sobre los detalles del plan.

— _Cissy, si alguien puede entrar somos nosotras._

— _¿No crees que Sirius habrá protegido la casa de nosotras?_

— _¿Para qué haría eso el traidor a la sangre? Además, si la ha protegido ha sido contra mortifagos._

Lucius se interpuso en la conversación de las hermanas.

— _Narcissa no va a entrar ahí sola._

— _¿Por qué? Es la única Black aquí que no ha prometido lealtad al señor oscuro, al menos no físicamente. La casa la reconocerá como la Black que su sangre muestra._

— _No, ¡lo prohíbo! Es demasiado peligroso._

— _¿Y qué vas a esperar? ¿Vas a esperar a que el amo nos torture o nos mate? Esta es una oportunidad de oro de ser sus seguidores más cercanos._

— _Tiene razón, Lucius. Entraré ahí y conseguiré su sangre para regresar al señor oscuro._

Narcissa ignoró los reclamos de su marido e intentó aparecerse dentro de la casa, siendo exitoso su intento. Se encontró frente al cuadro de su tía Walburga.

— _¡Narcissa! Qué sorpresa, por fin una Black de verdad._

Su tía empezó a reírse y ella optó por esconderse en la cocina al escuchar ruidos en las escaleras. Allí se encontró con un elfo doméstico.

— _Narcissa Malfoy. Una sangre pura de la familia Black._

El elfo le habló y ella miró preocupada por el pasillo por si se acercaba alguien. El elfo también le susurró.

— _Y una Black que no traiciona a la sangre._

— _Elfo, ¿dónde está tu amo?_

Le preguntó en un susurró en voz baja para que no la escucharan.

— _Kreacher solo sirve en esta casa porque es fiel a los Black, no a ningún traidor a la sangre._

Añadió en un susurro.

— _Por supuesto que no._

— _¿¡Me vas a responder o qué!?_

Narcissa perdió la estabilidad con la que entró al escuchar al elfo.

— _El traidor está en una reunión con los otros traidores._

— _¿Así que aquí se reúnen? ¿Cómo pueden utilizar la casa de mis ancestros de esta forma?_

Se molestó un poco al saber que esos traidores utilizaban aquella casa para ir contra su sangre pero volvió a su propósito.

— _Kreacher, ¿tu amo está solo en algún momento del día?_

— _Él sale algunas veces, y vuelve oliendo a alcohol y con muy mal humor. Kreacher cree que él suele entretenerse con muggles, Kreacher encontró este ticket en uno de sus bolsillos._

El elfo le dio un ticket con apenas gracia, ponía el nombre del lugar y su localización. Sería más que suficiente.

Narcissa no se molestó en seguir escuchando al elfo y salió de la casa apareciéndose afuera donde esperaban el resto. Bellatrix se le acercó algo decepcionada.

— _¿Ya? ¿No ha pasado nada?_

— _No puedo matarlo ahí. La casa está llena de seguidores de Dumbledore._

— _¿¡Qué!?_

El grito de Bellatrix se escuchó por toda la calle y su hermana la calló enseñándole la información del motel.

— _Será mejor que dejemos la disputa sobre eso para luego. Aquí podremos encontrarlo sin refuerzos a su alrededor._

No les costó demasiado ir hacia el lugar y deshacerse de los propietarios. Aunque sólo fuera desmayarlos para hacerse pasar por ellos con la poción de multijugos.

— _Bella, no puedes matarlos. Tenemos que hacernos pasar por ellos._

Le regañó su marido y ella le sacó la lengua desinteresada.

— _Yo me haré pasar por la chica, me acercaré a él lo suficiente para que subamos a una de las habitaciones._

— _¿Qué? ¡No! No vas a ligar con un traidor a la sangre. ¡Lo prohíbo!_

— _Ro. No voy a ligar con él, lo voy a matar. ¿Has escuchado algo del plan?_

Bellatrix se acercó insinuante a su marido y él se lanzó a su boca dándole un beso lenguoso. Lucius se interpuso poniendo una cara de asco.

— _¿Podéis dejar eso para luego? Ahora pensad en la más importante, ¿cómo sabemos que hoy vendrá?_

— _Kreacher me dijo él suele venir a este sitio. Será porque lo hace muy amenudo._

— _Uh, ¡hora del show!_

Bellatrix gritó y Rodolphus la siguió de cerca.

— _Vale, pero yo no me alejo de vosotros. Si veo que se pone muy cansino le lanzaré un Avada._

— _Rodolphus, necesitamos su sangre caliente._

Bellatrix le regañó y entre juegos de la pareja y bromas el bar empezó a llenarse.

— _Oye, guapa._

Un chico se acercó a Bellatrix con claras intenciones.

— _Tú, largate de aquí._

Le iba a lanzar un cruciatus cuando vio a su presa entrar por la puerta.  
No le costó acercarse a él e insinuarse. Tampoco subirlo hasta una de las habitaciones. Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya lo tenía donde quería y le clavó la navaja en el pecho riendo como loca.

— _Los traidores siempre reciben lo que merecen._

Rodolphus, Narcissa y Lucius entraron por la puerta cuando cogió la copa y la puso debajo del pecho de Sirius para llenarla de su sangre.

— _Ro, te has pasado. Casi ni podía andar. ¿Qué le has echado en las bebidas?_

— _Algo de poción para dormir. No podía ver cómo se acercaba a ti y te besaba._

Bellatrix rió fuertemente y lo abrazo feliz. Su plan casi había terminado y con éxito.

— _¿Ahora qué hacemos?_

Antes de que alguno respondiera a Narcissa, un Tom Riddle de unos 19 años se apareció frente a la copa y con un rostro para nada amigable. No parecía ser de carne y hueso sino un fantasma.

— _¿Quiénes sois vosotros?_


	8. VIII

_✨_

_🌠_

_💫_

**_“Amar es poner las necesidades del otro antes que las tuyas.”_ **   
_“FROZ»_

_🏵️ 🏵️ 🏵️_

__

_**Hogwarts**_  
Snape habia dirigido a su alumna hacia sus aposentos donde tenía posesión de una chimenea.

— _¿Qué debo decir para llegar hasta él?_

— _Tiene que decir 'Mansión Riddle'._

— _Creía que el señor tenebroso había abandonado su sangre muggle._

— _Eso no quita que esa mansión sea reconocida como tal, el señor no puede cambiar su sangre aunque si pueda ponerse un mote._

Hermione asintió comprendiendo a su profesor y se metió en la chimenea cogiendo un puñado de polvos flu. Suspiró fuertemente y lo tiró a sus pies.

— _Mansión Riddle._

_**Mansión del señor oscuro**_  
Nagini se movía nerviosa por los jardines de la mansión esperando la llegada de su amo, quien se estaba entreteniendo de más en aquel pueblo muggle.

Moviendo su lengua olió un aroma desconocido, venía de dentro de la mansión. Se movió sigilosamente hacia dentro y con intención de atacar a cualquier desconocido, pero al ver a la recién llegada se sorprendió.

Hermione se vio envuelta en un gran salón que tenía unas escaleras enormes a lo que supuso darían hacia las habitaciones.

No se esperaba ser recibida por la serpiente de Voldermort por lo que se sintió algo insegura allí sola. No quería acercarse a ella, solo se fijaba en la enorme boca que esta tenía y pensaba que con su tamaño se la podría comer sin ningún problema.

Para su suerte el dueño de la casa entró por la puerta principal y se sorprendió al ver a su amiga con su amada.

La chica no se movió de su lugar acojonada por estar físicamente con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y su serpiente. Temía moverse y ser devorada o ser apresada por otra. El señor oscuro se veía como una serpiente también, no hacia falta que se arrastrara por el suelo para notarlo. Vestía una bata más grande que él, en su rostro tenía dos agujeros estirados simulando la nariz de una serpiente y casi no tenía cabello. Hermione sabía que no debía juzgar por el aspecto físico que tuviera pero lo cierto es que su miedo en gran medida se debía al aspecto tan poco humano que ahora tenía Voldermort.

La chica pudo respirar un poco cuando él se comunicó con la serpiente en pársel haciendo que esta los dejara solos.

— _No creía que te iba a ver tan pronto de nuevo._

Él le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a salir de la chimenea pero la chica se veía algo dudosa de salir. Él bajó su mano dándole espacio y señalando hacia afuera.

— _No creo que hayas venido solo para estar ahí de pie._

La chica salió intentando mantener las distancias con él y con una mano cerca de su varita aún con miedo a lo explosivo que podía ser el señor oscuro.

— _Tenemos que hablar, no estoy aquí de ocio._

— _Yo creía que venías a verme a mí._

Ambos se sentaron en un sofá en lo que parecía una solita para el té que había en un lado del gran salón. Ella intentó no sentarse muy cerca de él.

— _Vipsi._

Él llamó en el aire a alguien y en un segundo un elfo doméstico apareció frente a ellos.

— _Por favor, prepara un té de miel para la señorita Granger y para mí._

El elfo desapareció tras asentir y ella se giró algo indignada hacia su acompañante.

— _¿Cómo puedes tener elfos exclavizados? Además, ¿qué ha pasado con rizada?_

Él se inclinó quedando más cerca de su rostro y por algún motivo Hermione retuvo su respiración nerviosa.

— _¿Has intentado alguna vez liberar a un elfo? Se ponen a llorar y a despreciarse porque, según ellos, no han hecho su trabajo correctamente._

Le agarró una manoa a lo que ella se sorprendió. Su mano estaba fría y era más grande que la suya pero su tacto y su contacto no le pareció desagradable.  
Sin soltar su mano, Voldermort agarró un mechón de su cabello que caía por su frente llevándoselo a sus labios y dándole un beso.

— _Y sobre tu cabello, creí escuchar la última vez que no te gustaba que te llamara así._

— _Si, pero creí que te daba igual que a mí no me gustara._

— _A mi me importa todo lo que venga de ti._

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente, estaba perdiendo el rumbo de la conversación con todos sus detalles hacia ella. Por un momento olvidó a lo que había ido y le preguntó abiertamente, sin importarle que fuera el mismo señor tenebroso.

— _¿Por qué te ves así? Según había escuchado de Harry tú eras normal antes._

El elfo doméstico apareció dejándoles el té sobre la mesita y Hermione esperó más ansiosa de lo que esperaba por una respuesta.

— _¿No has escuchado que jugar con fuego es peligroso? Algunas decisiones de mi pasado me ha convertido en lo que soy hoy en día. Sé que soy horrendo para una chica tan hermosa como tú pero siento que este amor crece cada día más._

— _Sabes que soy una hija de muggles, ¿no?_

— _Eso dejó de importarme, no sé cuando pero sé que ahora no me importa. Eres la bruja más magnífica y excepcional que he conocido nunca, y eso que he vivido mucho._

La chica entonces lo decidió. No le importaba su aspecto, ni siquiera pensaba en sus amigos, ni en la escuela, ni en Dumbledore, no pensaba en nadie. Sólo en ellos dos.  
Se acercó cerrando los ojos y rompiendo el poco espacio que había quedado cuando él se le acercó. Así le dio el primer beso que tendrían en verdad.  
Este beso no fue tan pasional como el anterior que tuvieron pero pudo sentir que ambos ponían su alma en el beso. Sin miedo ella se acercó rozando las rodillas con las de él y separó sus labios mirándole de cerca.

— _He visto muchos Voldermorts desde que estoy en el mundo mágico. Pero ninguno tan hermoso como el que veo frente a mi, ahora._

Voldermort se iba a acercar para darle su segundo beso pero ella puso una mano en su pecho apartándolo.

— _¿Alguien puede escucharnos aquí?_

Hermione preguntó seriamente y él se rió abrazándola y así pegarla en su pecho.

— _¿Qué quieres hacer, rizada?_

Aquella acusación con segundas intenciones la hizo sonrojar pero se separó golpeándole el pecho.

— _Esto es serio._

— _No, nadie puede escucharnos._

— _¿Ni siquiera tu serpiente?_

— _¿Nagini? Sé que no habéis empezado con buen pie pero es mi única amiga y confidente._

— _Incluso Nagini. No quiero que nadie nos escuche._

— _Mi querida amiga estará dando una vuelta por la mansión en busca de gatos o ratas para comer._

Hermione asintió y procedió a contarle todo lo que había escuchado de Snape y el director Dumbledore.


	9. IX

_✨_

_🌠_

_💫_

“ ** _El amor sin locura es una simple rutina._** ”

_«UP»_

_🏵️ 🏵️ 🏵️_

__

_**En algún motel cercano a Islington**_  
Tom Riddle miraba la copa de Helga Hufflepuff tirada en el suelo. No reconocía a ninguno de esos que se hacían llamar sus mortifagos pero lo habían regresado por alguna razón. Él no recordaba más allá de aquel momento en el que dividió su alma y ahora estaba en el futuro teniendo que lidiar con su nuevo estado.

— _Entonces, ¿alguien me va a explicar que hago aquí?_

— _Mi señor, le explicaré con todo detalle._

Una chica de cabello negro casi se lanza a sus pies para besarselos pero se apartó algo asqueado asintiendo con la cabeza esperando su explicación.  
Ella empezó su explicación con los eventos más recientes de su vida, que él no recordaba pero nada tenía sentido si lo pensaba.

— _¿Dices que utilicé la sangre de ese niño para mí regreso? Algo debió afectar al cuerpo que creó mi otro yo._

— _Mi señor, ¿usted se siente bien? Nagini temía que el efecto de esto llegara a su alma por completo._

— _Yo me siento como siempre, ¡no hace falta que una estúpida mortifago me interrogue! Aquí os lo demostraré. ¿Habéis traído el veneno de la serpiente?_

Todos asintieron temerosos a enfadar al Voldermort adolescente y recibir un castigo.

Narcissa se acercó a la copa vertiendo el veneno por completo en ella.

— _Trae a un muggle de abajo, tenemos una bebida especial para él._

Bellatrix sonrió feliz por tener a su señor por fin de vuelta. Dándole de beber al muggle la sangre de un mago sangre pura y vertiendo veneno de la serpiente, su amo volvería tras la muerte del que bebiera de la copa.

— _¿Tú? ¡Realiza un imperio sobre él y hazlo beber de la copa!_

Tom señaló a Rodolphus quien siguió sus órdenes sin dudar. Había hecho regresar a un segundo señor tenebroso a su mundo.

— _Que bien sienta esto._

Todos sonrieron aliviados de ver feliz a su señor.

— _Ahora quiero que me contéis esa profecía en la que un crío sería mi perdición._

De nuevo Bellatrix puso al día a su joven señor, y casi se arrepintió al final.

— _¡¿Dices que no sabemos la profecía al completo?!_

Aquello cabreó a Tom quien casi parecía que quería lanzarse a Bellatrix como si ella fuera la culpable de todos sus males.  
Rodolphus intervino antes de perder a su mujer.

— _Señor, su mortifago solo escuchó la mitad de la profecía. Pero nunca pereció importarle._

— _Pues ahora sí me importa. Quiero esa profecía en mis manos._

Con un señor tenebroso muy enfadado abandonaron el motel dejando a Sirius Black asesinado en el suelo, junto al cuerpo de un muggle. De nuevo su señor escogió la mansión Malfoy como su base.

_**Mansión del señor oscuro**_  
Voldermort se reía abiertamente frente a Hermione, quien no cabía en sí por el asombro de verlo reír. Lo creía incapaz de hacerlo también.  
No quiso ser quien lo detuviera así que esperó hasta que él dejara de reír por sí solo.

— _¿Dices que Nagini va a traer el alma que puse en la copa de Helga?_

Por fin preguntó cuando dejó de reírse.

— _Si, no sé que te causa tanta risa._

— _No lo comprenderias. Me río por lo astuta que es mi compañera. En parte es mi culpa por avisarla, ese es nuestro plan de emergencia._

— _¿De qué hablas?_

— _Dos veces, no una sino dos veces tuve que esconderme en Albania sin ninguna ayuda. ¿Crees que no tendría ningún plan por si volvía a ocurrir?_

— _Entonces, ¿Nagini solo seguía tus órdenes?_

— _Por supuesto. Nagini es mi compañera, nunca me traicionaría._

Hermione casi se sintió celosa al ver lo cercano que era con aquella serpiente y todo lo que habían compartido pero apartó ese sentimiento para luego.

— _¿Y tus mortÍfagos? ¿Qué harás si regresan a tu otro yo?_

— _Absorberlo._

Él lo dijo como si fuera algo que hacía todos los días pero ella seguía inquieta.

— _Pero él es tú._

La chica no se dio cuenta dela obviedad que dijo hasta que esta salió por su boca. Se sonrojó un poco por lo estúpida que debía parecerle.

— _Quiero decir él es el señor oscuro... como tú._

— _Rizada, ¿crees que una versión más joven que yo podría conmigo? Él es yo pero más joven, con menos experiencia en la magia y en la lucha._

Aquello tranquilizó a Hermione un poco, tenía lógica pero aún así sentía un nerviosismo recorrerle el estómago pesando en lo que ocurriría si él no ganaba.

— _Será mejor que descansemos._

Una vez se terminaron el té él la invitó a pasar la noche con él, cosa que hizo que se sonrojara y se alejara de él.

— _N-no creo que nuestra relación..._

Él soltó otro carcajada y le agarró la mano guiándola escaleras arriba hasta una habitación muy grande.

— _Esta será tu habitación cuando te quedes aquí. Puedes usarla como y cuando tú quieras, eres libre._

— _¿Me estás dando una habitación en tu casa?_

— _Me gusta verte aquí y cómoda, así que no le veo nada malo._

Así Voldermort le dejó sola en la habitación y él se dirigió a la suya propia. Ambos durmieron esa noche sabiendo que el uno estaba cerca de el otro.  
Ninguno se dio cuenta de la ausencia de la serpiente.

_**Mansión Malfoy**_  
El joven Voldermort bebía de su copa de vino viendo fijamente a la serpiente que se había presentado en la mansión. Según sus seguidores Nagini era mucho más para él así que tenía curiosidad sobre ella.

— _Mi amo, sabía que volvería a verlo._

La serpiente le habló en pársel y él le respondió de misma manera.

— _Nagini, como notaras no soy el amo que conocías. Yo tampoco te conozco a tí y necesito que demuestres que me eres fiel._

Ella se le acercó con la intención de subirse sobre sus hombros como siempre hacia pero él la paró con un gesto de la mano.

— _¿Comprenderas que no cualquier serpiente puede ser mi compañera?_

— _Como usted desee señor. Yo le mostraré que soy más que eso para usted. ¿Qué necesita que haga?_

Él sonrió ampliamente dándole un sorbo a su copa.

— _Quiero que te filtres en el ministerio para buscar la profecía que me une con ese chiquillo._

Nagini no dudó en salir del lugar dispuesta a conseguir aquella profecia que su amo necesitaba.


	10. X

_✨_

_🌠_

_💫_

**_“Nunca digas adiós, porque decir adiós significa irse lejos, e irse lejos significa olvidar.”_ **   
_«PP»_

_🏵️ 🏵️ 🏵️_

__

_**Hogwarts**_  
Harry se dirigía al despacho del director Dumbledore. Según su profesora Mcgonagall el director le hacía llamar con extrema urgencia. Nunca lo había llamado con tantas prisas y la preocupación podía con él.

Algo nervioso entró al despacho después de haber tocado la puerta y cecionarse de que el director se encontraba dentro.

— _Harry, siéntate. Tengo que contarte algo que quizás no recibas demasiado bien._

El chico se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio del director y lo miró esperando por una explicación.

— _Verás. Ayer la Orden tuvo una reunión para discutir el asunto de tu unión con Voldermort. Algunos miembros queríamos utilizarla para atraerlo pero otros, como es Sirius, se opusieron a esto._

— _Señor, sabe que yo estoy de acuerdo. Sí podemos utilizar esta maldita unión para nuestro bien, yo me dejaré usar._

— _No te he traído para eso, Harry. Al parecer Sirius no ha aparecido desde anoche por Grimmauld Place._

— _Quizás necesite su tiempo de meditación, señor._

— _Espero que sea eso, chico. De momento debo informarle que su participación ya es innecesaria._

— _¿Por qué? ¿No acaba de decir que yo les serviría de ayuda por mí unión con Voldermort?_

— _Así es pero hay alguien que se ha estado moviendo a nuestras espaldas_.

El director hizo un gesto de manos y por la puerta entró el profesor Snape con una cara para nada agradable, como siempre.

_**Mansión del señor oscuro**_  
Hermione se levantó con un bostezo entre sus labios. Nunca había descansado tan bien, teniendo en cuenta de que el señor tenebroso dormía a apenas una puerta más lejos que ella.

Se levantó de la cama quedando sentada sobre el borde de esta misma. No tenía idea de que debía hacer ahora, debería volver a Hogwarts para sus clases por la tarde y no atrasarse respecto al resto de alumnos.

Con esa idea en la mente alguien entró por la puerta de la habitación.

— _Buenos días._

Voldermort la saludó con una sonrisa. No creía que el mago oscuro más poderoso de la historia se levantara de buen humor y con una sonrisa en la mañana.

— _Hola, creo que debería volver a la escuela._

Saludó de vuelta al mago e informó sobre su pronta vuelta a Hogwarts. Cosa que él no tomó demasiado bien.

— _No tienes porque volver hoy. Podemos tener una cita y comer algo fuera._

— _¿Una cita? ¿Has tenido alguna vez una cita?_

Aquella pregunta ofendió un poco a Voldermort quien levantó una ceja mostrando su desagrado.

— _¿Por quién me tomas?_

— _Lo siento, nunca te imaginé, a ti de todos, teniendo una cita._

— _Señorita, me acaba de ofender. Y sólo tiene una forma de que la perdone._

— _¿Cómo?_

— _Teniendo una cita por el pequeño Hangleton._

— _¿La pequeña villa donde solo viven muggles? ¿Cómo vas a pasar por desapercibido así?_

Lo señaló de arriba hacia abajo por su aspecto tan poco humano.  
Él hizo un movimiento con su mano cambiando su aspecto de serpiente al de su yo humano usando la magia sin una varita.

Hermione le miró sorprendida, así se veía hasta guapo. Casi se le cae la saliva al abrir la boca por el asombro haciendo reír al hombre.

— _Bien, ya no tienes más escusas para no tener una cita conmigo. Te doy veinte minutos para que te prepares._

Voldermort salió de la habitación dejándole intimidad para que se arreglara.  
Hermione aún no salía del asombro, ¿si se podía ver así por qué no se veía así todo el tiempo?

**_Mansión Malfoy_**  
Tom se encontraba algo descontento con la serpiente. Se había atrevido a venir sin la profecía y mal herida. No sabía si estaba descontento por su fallida misión o por verla así de mal.

— _¿Me estás diciendo que la profecía se protegía a si misma?_

Se levantó de la silla que se encontraba junto a su escritorio y dio una vuelta por la habitación pensando su siguiente movimiento.

— _Eso quiere decir que la profecía solo puede ser tomada por las personas que menciona en ella. Y sólo quedamos dos de ellas. El niño Potter y yo._

Habló en voz alta para que su serpiente le escuchara.

— _Y yo estoy descartado. No quiero que nadie descubra que estoy aquí y que me quedan menos horcruxes._

Se giró hacia Nagini y le señaló con el dedo feliz de tenerla por primera vez a su lado.

— _¿Dijiste que tengo una especie de unión con el chico cierto?_

Ella siseó asintiendo y comprendió por donde se dirigía el siguiente plan de su amo.

_**Hogwarts**_  
Harry se encontraba en la lechucerÍa escribiéndole una carta a su amiga. Ni el director ni Snape le permitían ir a por ella y tras un enfado hacia su profesor de pociones consiguió que le prometiera que le haría llegar esa carta.  
Necesitaba saber que Hermione se encontraba bien, todo era por su culpa. Sí él no fuese su amigo, el señor tenebroso no se hubiese fijado en ella.

— _¿Ya?_

La voz de Snape lo distrajo y escribiendo la última frase de la carta se giró hacia él dándosela en la mano.


	11. XI

_✨_

_🌠_

_💫_

**_“La flor que florece en la adversidad es la más rara y hermosa de todas.”_ **   
_«MU»_

_🏵️ 🏵️ 🏵️_

__

_**En las calles del pequeño Hangleton**_  
Hermione miraba asombrada en la extraña situación en la que se había metido. A su lado iba nadie más que el mismísimo señor tenebroso. Lo que más la asombraba era la facilidad con la que él caminaba por allí y observaba a las familias que se encontraban de compras.  
Un pequeño mercado se había levantado aquel día y lo más normal era el ruido, la felicidad de esas familias y sobretodo utensilios, ropa, comida y más cosas de origen muggle.

Voldermort se giró hacia ella y le señaló un puesto de ropa donde vendían sombreros. Sin esperar por una respuesta, la arrastró hacia el puesto con prisa.

— _Mira, este te sentaría genial siempre._

Él dijo cogiendo el sombrero y poniéndoselos sobre la cabeza.  
Ella rió negando con la cabeza, era un sombrero ridículo.

— _No intentes jugar._

Entonces la chica agarró otro sombrero más horrendo y se lo puso a él en forma de venganza.

— _¿Y esto? ¿Para que vayamos a juego?_

Ella asintió y ambos rieron. La broma llegó tan lejos que Voldermort compró ambos sombreros para seguir su cita con ellos puestos.

— _Así somos distintos a todos._

Le dijo al comprar los sombreros y ella se sonrojó cuando al pasar por las siguientes calles todos se giraban a mirarlos.  
No se quejó debido a que no vería a esa gente, no al menos muy pronto de nuevo. Así que lo siguió hasta el siguiente puesto, un puesto de comida donde vendían pastelitos de todo tipo junto con té.

— _Vamos a sentarnos a probar algo._

Hermione se sentó frente a él en una pequeña mesa que había junto al puesto. Un chico muy guapo se acercó a ellos para atenderles.

— _¿Qué podría servirte?_

El mesero preguntó mirando solamente a Hermione, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Voldermort quien no tardó en molestarse.

— _¿Hay algo típico de la zona? Puedes traernos lo que sea más típico junto con un té verde._

Le respondió Hermione y sintió una mano sobre la suya, que apoyaba sobre la mesa. Ella subió la mirada a Voldermort que la miraba con una sonrisa.

— _Mi amor y yo estamos de luna de miel y al parecer ya empezaron los antojos. No debimos pasar tanto tiempo en la cama._

Sí el chico solo había estado mirando a Hermione, ahora miró a Voldermort algo avergonzado y se fue tras apuntar sus pedidos.

Hermione le golpeó la mano.

— _¿Por qué le dijiste eso?_

— _¿No viste como te miraba? No podía permitirme competencia._

— _¿Qué competencia? Tú eres mucho más guapo que él._

— _¿Sólo cuando estoy en esta forma, no?_

— _¿Y por qué no estás siempre así?_

Voldemort se calló sin poderle responder. La chica le había roto el corazón con una simple frase. Ya sabía que no era el que él era de joven pero creía estar hablando con una persona madura.

— _Hermione, ¿sabes a cuántas personas he matado? ¿cuánto mal he hecho a familia por su simple sangre?_

— _¿Te arrepientes de eso?_

— _Si no lo hiciera no estaría aquí contigo, una nacida de muggle. Además, mi aspecto es una consecuencia de todo el más que hice. Es un recuerdo de que recibes lo que das._

— _Pero tú ya no eres malo._

— _Si no te gusto, puedes volver a Hogwarts y ya está. No te estoy obligando._

Voldermort se levantó caminando dirección por donde habían venido, dirección su mansión.  
Hermione se arrepintió de comportarse como una niña inexperta en el amor, y como una superficial. Pero solo quería verlo más humano, no estar con una serpiente.  
Se levantó siguiéndole y en silencio llegaron a la mansión.

_**Hogwarts**_  
Harry estaba en el campo de Quiditch con el equipo de Gryffindor. Hoy tocada entrenar debido a que pronto tendrían un partido contra Slytherin.  
De un momento para otro sintió un dolor en la frente. Este era más exagerado que los anteriores dolores al comunicarse con el señor oscuro. Esta vez parecía que quería hacerle sufrir.

— _Harry, ¿estás bien?_

Escuchó una voz femenina de fondo.

Cerró los ojos pero esta vez no vio oscuridad como las otras veces. Esta vez vio a su padrino, Sirius Black, siendo torturado por Voldermort en el ministerio.  
Los gritos eran insoportables para su oído y no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo. Se sentía impotente. Debía ir allí para salvarlo.

Esta vez en lugar de volver en sí, todo se volvió negro y terminó desmayándose.

**_Mansión del señor oscuro_**  
Al llegar a la mansión Voldermort subió las escaleras dejándola sola en la parte inferior de la casa.  
Hermione quería hablar con él y disculparse pero no sabía cómo se lo tomaría. Sentía miedo pero como buena Gryffindor eso no la detuvo. Subió hacia la habitación de él y antes de entrar tocó dos veces en la puerta.

— _Voldy, ¿estás?_

La puerta se abrió sola y entró viéndolo tumbado en su cama.

— _¿Cómo me has llamado?_

— _Voldy._

Dijo avergonzada a la vez que caminaba más cerca de su cama. Se quedó parada al lado de la cama y lo vio allí tumbado, todavía con el glamour puesto.

— _Vuelve a ser como antes. Por favor._

— _No. No quiero verme mal a tu alrededor. No te lo mereces._

— _¡Eso me da igual!_

La chica gritó tirándose a la cama, quedó con las piernas a cada lado de la cadera de Voldermort quedando sentada sobre él. Colocó las manos sobre su pecho empezando una caricia sobre la ropa.

— _Si tú quieres verte así, es tu decisión._

— _¿No entiendes que quiero gustarte? Tú eres un ángel en mi vida, y yo soy un demonio gris en la tuya._

Hermione iba a corregirlo pero una lechuza entró por la ventana de la habitación haciendo caer una carta sobre ella. La agarró y miró al chico bajo sí.

— _¿Me vas a esperar? Tengo que leerla._

Él simplemente asintió y ella se levantó dirigiéndose a la habitación que él le había otorgado.

Sentándose sobre la cama leyó la carta.

_**“Herms, ¿cómo estás? Lo siento muchísimo. Todo es por mi culpa. Sí él no hubiese visto dentro de mi, él no te habría conocido y no se habría obsesionado contigo. Ojalá pudiese volver al pasado y evitarlo. Dime al menos que él te trata bien. Yo estoy algo sólo sin ti. Y una noticia de Sirius me ha preocupado, no ha vuelto a casa desde anoche. Le dije a Dumbledore que él necesitaría estar solo pero era para no preocuparlo. Temo por él. Ojalá estuvieras aquí conmigo. Te necesito. Por favor, cuídate de Voldermort y regresa pronto. Adiós, Harry.”** _

**«Harry, si tú supieras. He roto el corazón de alguien que no creía que tuviera uno en primer lugar. Él debería cuidarse de mi.»**


	12. XII

_✨_

_🌠_

_💫_

**_“No es posible que un mundo que hace tantas maravillas sea tan malo.”_ **   
_«_ _LASIR_ _»_

_🏵️ 🏵️ 🏵️_

__

_**Mansión del señor oscuro**_  
Hermione estaba entre la espada y la pared. Su mejor amigo la necesitaba, aquel chico que conocía desde el primer año de su vida académica mágica. Pero por otro lado el señor tenebroso, el amo y señor de la oscuridad, Voldermort se encontraba deprimido por su culpa. ¿A quién debía acudir primero? Quizás podría hablar con Voldermort y solucionarlo rápido para acudir en ayuda de su amigo.  
Sí, eso sería lo más justo.

— _Voldermort._

Demasiado seria llegó a la habitación del hombre a quien encontró sentado en la cama mirando hacia una pared, como si esta fuera muy interesante.

— _¿Qué ha pasado con Voldy?_

— _No es el momento._

Hermione se subió en la cama y se deslizó hasta quedar detrás de él para abrazarlo por la cintura y dándole pequeños besos desde atrás. Fue bajando por sus mejillas hasta llegar a su cuello donde mimó más tiempo al ver que eso le gustaba.

— _Lo siento, no quería decir nada de eso. Tú tienes tus motivos y yo soy solo una niña aún._

Le dijo cambiando la posición de su abrazo, ahora lo abrazaba por los hombros y había pasado sus besos a uno solo en su cabeza.

Él se giró rompiendo el abrazo para crear otro con el que terminaron ambos tirados en la cama abrazados. En aquella posición se podían mirar a los ojos cuanto quisieran. No había incomodidad por ninguno, sentían que aquel era el lugar correcto para estar.

Sin mucho reparo él se acercó a sus labios dejando un suave beso antes de soltarla.

— _Querías decir todo lo que me dijiste pero no te preocupes. No tienes porqué verme en mi otra forma si no quieres._

Hermione se quedó mirándolo en silencio aún tumbada en la cama. Debía dejarlo y le estaba costando más de lo que debería.  
Se sentó a su lado y le agarró la mano apretándosela.

— _Tengo que volver al colegio pero prometo que volveré._

— _¿Por qué?_

La chica lo miró sin comprender demasiado bien la pregunta y él extendió su razonamiento.

— _¿Por qué volverías?_

— _Porque quiero._

— _¿Y por qué quieres?_

Todavía no comprendía por dónde iban aquellas preguntas.

— _Te quiero._

Soltó su mano al escucharle aquellas palabras. Sabía que él sentía algo por ella. Sino ya la hubiese matado pero no esperaba una confesión tan pronto y algo aterrorizada se lanzó a sus brazos callando sus labios con un beso.

Separándose ambos se despidieron sin palabras, con una simple mirada que sellaba sus palabras.

_**Hogwarts**_  
Harry, Luna, Ron, Neville y Ginny se encontraban en un rincón escondido en las afueras del colegio.  
Cuando Harry les contó su preocupación a sus amigos estos no dudaron en ayudarle a ir en busca de su padrino y con seis mentes pensaron un plan de huida hasta el ministerio. Usarían los Thestrals del colegio para así no dejar ningún rastro de magia y así poder cruzar las protecciones del colegio.

— _¿Os ibais sin mi?_

Harry se giró hacia la persona que les habló y se encontró con una sorpresa. Feliz casi se tira a sus brazos para no soltarla.

— _Gracias a Dios, Herms._

— _¡Herms!_

Sus otros amigos la rodearon dándole la bienvenida también. Pero el momento pasó rápido en lo que le contaron a la chica los últimos acontecimientos con su plan.

— _Yo voy también._

— _Tengo una pregunta para ti._

Harry la ayudó a subir al Thestral pero le sujetó la mano antes de dejarla ir.

— _¿Has estado todo el tiempo con Voldermort?_

Ella asintió y comprendió a su amigo al instante.

— _¿Seguro que no es una trampa de sus mortifagos? Él no ha podido hacerte ver nada durante todo el tiempo que estuve con él. O eso creo, me habría dado cuenta._

El chico asintió y se dirigió a su propio Thestral dirigiendo al resto para que le siguieran hacia el ministerio.

_**Mansión Malfoy**_  
Tom Riddle miraba a la serpiente fijamente.  
Nagini notó algo extraño en su amo pero aún así no rompió la lucha de miradas que había comenzado.

— _¿Qué pasa, amo?_

— _Nagini, he perdido uno de mis horcruxes cuando esos inútiles me hicieron llamar. Necesito otro_ _horcrux_ _y estoy pensando que podría ser esta vez. O mejor dicho, quien._

— _Y, ¿quién podría ser?_

— _Tú, mi querida amiga. Has demostrado que eres distinta a las demás y leal a mí._

Unos golpes en la puerta detuvo su conversación y por esta entró Lucius Malfoy con la mirada agachada como si temiera algún movimiento por parte de su señor.

— _¿Quería verme, mi señor?_

— _Lucius, quiero que vayas al ministerio para darle la bienvenida a Potter y me traigas la profecía._

El hombre asintió sin mucha opción a negarse a una orden de su amo y se dio la vuelta para salir.

_**Ministerio de Magia**_  
Los amigos se dirigieron al departamento de misterios donde deberían encontrar a Sirius Black según la visión de Harry pero allí no encontraron a nadie.

— _¿Estás seguro que es aquí?_

Hermione preguntó mirando hacia todos lados preocupada. Había sido muy fácil entrar allí y aquella sala en silencio era muy rara.

— _Si, ¡lo vi aquí!_

— _¡Harry!_

La voz de Neville llamó la atención de todos que se giraron hacia él, quien miraba hacia una profecía.

— _Esto tiene tu nombre._

El chico se acercó hacia la profecía y la agarró haciendo que una luz la envolviera.

_**«El único con poder para derrotar al Señor tenebroso se acerca. Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes...»** _

La voz de la profesora Trelawney fue interrumpida por unos aplausos. Todos se giraron hacia el origen del sonido.

— _¿Por qué no sigue señor Potter? ¿No tiene curiosidad sobre su profecía? El porqué de todo. De su vida y su unión con el señor tenebroso. ¿Por qué usted y no otro?_

Algunos mortifagos aparecieron tras Lucius Malfoy, quien se iba acercando lentamente al chico con gafas.  
Lucius levantó la mano con la intención de coger la profecía pero el chico se apartó.

— _Ya llevo esperando muy tiempo esperando. Qué más da un poco más._

Las palabras de Harry provocaron a Bellatrix Lestrange quien levantó su varita con la intención de herirlo pero Lucius la detuvo por miedo de romper la profecía.

Los chicos fueron andando cuidadosamente hacia atrás cuando todos echaron a correr hacia la salida.


	13. XIII

_✨_

_🌠_

_💫_

_**“La vida me regalo un instante a tu lado, mi corazón decidió que ese instante fuera eterno.”** _   
_«ENRED»_

_🏵️ 🏵️ 🏵️_

__

_**Mansión Malfoy**_  
Tom Riddle daba vueltas por su habitación demostrando sus nervios. Sí sus mortifagos fallaban, él mismo tendría que ir a coger su profecía y no le hacía gracia cruzarse con gente desagradable. Uno de ellos era el maldito Dumbledore. No le temía, nunca lo había hecho pero tenía una desventaja. No conocía al viejo de ahora, antes ya era poderoso pero si Tom Riddle sabía algo es que el tiempo da experiencia y tenía la desventaja en ese juego. Pero tenía un plan para terminar con esa pequeña desventaja. Debería unirse ya a su otro yo que diambulaba con sentimientos estúpidos y volver a ser el señor tenebroso poderoso.

— _Amo, si tanto le preocupa debería ir usted._

— _Eso sería en última instancia, Nagini. Sí siento que algo se sale de control, no dudaré en ir._

Su serpiente dudaba de él, hasta él no se sentía muy seguro de sus próximos movimientos.

**_Ministerio de Magia_**  
En un momento para otro todos se habían separado por culpa de los mortifagos y cada uno era perseguido por uno desde atrás.

Hermione se escondió desde de una vitrina que parecía tener la profecía más importante. Como si fuera especial al estar separada de todas las profecías en estanterías enormes.

Aquello le llamó la atención pero no le dio tiempo a más ya que un mortifago la había seguido hasta allí. Y no cualquier mortifago, nada más y nada menos que la grandísima Bellatrix Lestrange.

— _Sangre sucia, te voy a hacer pagar. ¿Te crees muy lista y perfecta verdad? Eso se termina hoy._

No conocía de nada a la mortifaga pero su enfado parecía muy personal.

Bellatrix estaba dando vueltas y pronto se encontraría con ella, no le quedaba nada más que salir de su escondrijo y defenderse.

Soltó un suspiro agarrando fuertemente su varita. Sabía que si dudaba un solo instante acabaría con su vida así que salió decidida a terminar con la mortifago.

Sus hechizos chocaron, Bellatrix ya la esperaba con la varita levantada. La experiencia en pelea de la mortifago era más que notoria, ella no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra ella pero si lograba distraerla podría salir viva de allí.

No aguantaron demasiado con sus hechizos y ambos rebotaron. La mortifaga no se movió demasiado pero Hermione fue lanzada hacia atrás, tiempo que Bellatrix aprovechó.

— _¡Crucio!_

No muy lejos de allí, unas estanterías más lejos. Lucius Malfoy y Harry Potter se peleaban por la profecía pero no con la fuerza sino con las palabras. Lucius no se veía muy dispuesto a querer romper la profecía y Harry no quería jugar con fuego.

— _Ahora tus amigos deben estar siendo aprisionados por los míos. ¿Te imaginas que mueran de esa forma tan estúpida? Tú puede pararlo, dame la profecía y os dejaremos ir. Sólo queremos eso._

Lucius dio un paso hacia adelante y Harry dio uno hacia atrás.

— _No haremos las_ c _osas como digáis vosotros. Si no nos dejáis ir._

Harry levantó la profecía en alto.

— _La dejaré caer y nadie se enterará de lo que dice._

— _¡No seas necio! Eso no beficia a nadie._

El chico iba a bajar la mano rápidamente para dejar la profecía caer pero la mano de Lucius llegó antes para detenerlo.

— _¡Serás estúpido sucio mestizo!_

Un hechizo hizo que ambos cayeran hacia atrás dejando la profecía en el aire cayendo rápidamente al suelo rompiéndose.

— _¡No toques a Harry!_

Su ex-profesor y ahora compañero, Remus Lupin, se interpusó entre ambos protegiendo al chico.  
Varios miembros de la Orden aparecieron detrás de él.

Lucius se levantó dispuesto a terminar con sus vidas. Había fallado en la misión de conseguir la profecía. Aquello no le gustaba nada.  
Antes de poder lanzar un hechizo Lupin le desarmó lanzándolo hacia atrás de nuevo.

Una siniestra risa los detuvo y Bellatrix Lestrange se pusó delante de Lucius.

— _Podrás así con mi cuñado pero conmigo no será tan fácil, sucio hombre lobo._

Ambos levantaron las varitas y la pelea se terminó rápido. Un crucio dejó tumbado en el suelo de dolor a Lupin.

Harry iba a defenderlo pero Bellatrix se rió siniestramente.

— _Antes de que te decidas. He dejado a tu amiga sangre sucia tirada en el suelo muriéndose de dolor. ¿A quién decides ayudar?_

El chico miró a su ex-profesor y luego hacia la dirección por dónde había aparecido la mortifaga.

— _Te lo estás pensando. Aún teniendo a un compañero aquí tirado quieres ir ayudar a otro. Qué Gryffindor más malo, debe ser la razón por la que no puedes salvar a nadie. Inútil mestizo._

Harry se levantó señalandola con su varita, dispuesto a callarla.

— _¡¿Tú que sabrás?!_

— _Dime algo, ¿dónde está Sirius Black?_

La mortifaga desapareció dejando un rastro de humo negro pero aún escuchaba su risa y su voz.

— _No lo sabes porque yo maté a Sirius Black._

El chico sintió algo romperse en su interior. Todo su razonamiento terminó abriendo paso a un sentimiento, el odio. Siguió a la voz dela mortifaga que no dejaba de cantar 'Yo maté a Sirius Black' y con todo su deseo le lanzó un crucio cuando la vio. Logró derrumbarla pero aún seguía riéndose.

A su lado vio a su amiga tirada en el suelo, desmayada. Eso avivó su ira y le lanzó otro crucio pero no parecía funcionar.

_**Mansión Malfoy**_  
Tom se vestía con un traje negro y una corbata de color azul. Mirándose en el espejo no consiguió matar su nerviosismo.

Estaban tardando demasiado.

— _Nagini, no salgas de aquí. Iré a ver que les toma tanto tiempo._

— _Como diga, mi amo._

Sin cambiarse se apareció en el ministerio siendo juez de lo que ocurría. Aunque no se dejó ver al instante.


	14. XIV

_✨_

_🌠_

_💫_

_**“Qué horror ser pobre y con gustos caros.”** _   
_«CEN»_

_🏵️ 🏵️ 🏵️_

__

_**Ministerio de Magia**_  
Harry estaba furioso, aquella mujer había asesinado a su padrino y había torturado a Hermione. Los crucios no parecían funcionar y tenía muchas ganas de dañarla.

_**«Tú deseas hacerlo, vamos Harry. Sabes el hechizo.»** _

Una voz empezó a tomar toda la zona. Era macabra y provocó un escalofrío a todos los que lo escuchaban.

_**«Mata, vamos. Avada kedavra.»** _

El chico se giró intentando buscar al propietario de aquella voz, ya lo conocía. Bellatrix se rió al verlo desesperado.

_**«Harry, para lanzar una inquebrantable no debes solo saber que existe. Debes desearlo. ¡Vamos!»** _

Se veía indeciso, quería hacerle daño con todo su alma pero él no era un asesino.  
Tom tomó aquella debilidad para entrar dentro de él.

Harry vio toda su vida de amargura pasar por sus ojos. Vivir en un hogar en el que nadie lo quería más allá de hacer los quehaceres de la casa. Una soledad al no conocer a sus padres. La muerte de su padrino que ahora era su familia.

Poco a poco Tom tomaba el control sobre su cuerpo.

— _¡Harry, no!_

El grito de Hermione resonó por todo su ser. La cara de la chica vino a su mente. Recuerdos de ambos vinieron en ese momento. La primera vez que se conocieron en el tren de camino a Hogwarts. Cuando la chica se culpó a si misma para que no le castigarán ni a él ni a Ron sobre el trol. Cuando le arreglaba las gafas que parecían de cristal por la veces que se rompían. Cuando hacían los deberes juntos y ella terminaba regalándolo. Aquella vez que la vio bajar las escaleras hacia la fiesta de navidad con los otros colegios. Cuando tocaba sus manos o le rozaba sin sentido alguno, solo para sentirla.

El recuerdo de sus manos rozándose culminó en la calidez de su corazón con el que logró a echar a Tom Riddle de él.

— _¡No! ¡Maldita sangre sucia!_

Harry se desmayó en ese momento.

— _¡Harry Potter eres un tonto!_

Tom no se dio cuenta cuando el chico se desmayó porque centró su atención hacia la persona que lo había derrotado. Allí tirada y tan indefensa. Levantó la varita con la intención de tirarle una inquebrantable pero entonces se fijó en los ojos de la chica.

— _¿Quién...?_

No sabía lo que le iba a preguntar pero Tom en ese momento sintió que miembros del ministerios llegaban al lugar así se agachó junto a la chica y se la llegó con él.

**_Mansión Malfoy_**  
Hermione se levantaba con un dolor insoportable de cabeza. No recordaba que le había pasado, ni cómo había llegado allí pero una cama blanda se hundía bajo sus curvas.

— _Por fin te despiertas._

Le dijo alguien al otro lado de la habitación. Se encontraba sentado en el borde de la ventana mirando hacia afuera.

— _¿Voldy?_

Tom se giró hacia ella y levantó la varita pero la bajó de inmediato.

— _¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?_

La chica no entendió lo que decía, entonces se fijó en la serpiente que se subía en la cama junto a ella. Estaba hablándole a Nagini.

— _Mi señor, me temo que debe esconder a la chica. Es demasiado peligroso._

— _¿Qué ha fallado? Yo no he utilizado ningún hechizo para volver con relación a aquel mestizo, ni utilicé su sangre._

Hermione iba bajándose poco a poco de la cama con la intención de salir huyendo de aquel lugar pero Tom se acercó a ella agarrándola por los hombros reteniéndola sentada en el borde de la cama.

— _¡Tú no eres Voldy!_

La chica lo miró desde abajo y el apretó su agarre haciéndole daño.

— _No se que estúpida relación tenga mi otro yo contigo. En cuanto lo absorba él ya no existirá, porque somos uno mismo._

La chica sonrió ampliamente casi riéndose, cosa que molestó al chico.

— _¿Tan seguro estás de qué te dejará hacerlo? ¡Él te eliminará de aquí!_

— _Me hablas con demasiada confianza. No soporto eso._

— _¿Por qué no lo haría? No eres nadie especial. ¿Por qué no me has matado, Tom?_

Era la primera vez que lo llamaba así pero no sé sentía para nada que estuviera hablando con un humano.

— _Al parecer aquel problemilla que tuvo mi otro yo contigo en un pasado, me ha afectado más de lo que quisiera._

Ella sonrió despreocupada.

— _Pero que no pueda dañarte a ti, no quiere decir que no pueda hacerte daño. Que te sirva como advertencia. Soy demasiado benevolente._

— _¿Y qué planeas? ¿Dejarme aquí encerrada muriéndome del aburrimiento?_

— _¡No me importa!_

Él le gritó y salió furioso de la habitación. A ella no le quedó de otra que sentarse en la cama y esperad. Pero el tiempo le daría para pensar.

**_Hogwarts_**  
Dumbledore miraba la profecía que habían encontrado en el sitio en el que había rescatado a Harry desmayado.  
Al principio no le llamó la atención pero cuando se acercó reconoció aquella marca. No podía dejarla allí sin saber de qué se trataba. Pero había un inconveniente, solo las personas que estaban mencionadas en la profecía podían escucharla.

— _Señor, tenemos que ir a por ella. Puede estar en problemas, ¿qué pasa si la pierdo a ella también?_

— _Harry. Chico, ¿por qué crees que no encontramos el cuerpo de la señorita Granger?_

El chico se mantuvo en silencio esperando por su razonamiento.

— _Si Tom la hubiese querido muerta, ya la habría matado. Creo que hay una razón detrás de todo esto y él lo sabe, por eso la mantiene con vida._

— _¿Qué quieres decir señor?_

— _Que Tom también ama a la señorita Granger._

— _¿Cómo es eso posible?_

Dumbledore señaló a la profecía que mantenía sobre su escritorio y ambos la observaron en silencio.

— _Creo que todo se explica aquí. Pero ninguno podemos escucharla pues no es sobre nosotros._

— _¿Herms podría escucharla? ¿A eso se refiere?_

— _Es una teoría. Pero de momento, Harry necesito que te comuniques con Voldermort._

— _Señor, ahora hay dos de ellos. No se si podré hacerlo._

— _Te daré tiempo para que lo practiques. El profesor Snapes le ayudará en lo que necesite._

Severus Snape entró por la puerta y le dirigió una fria mirada al chico, quien lo siguió en silencio hacia afuera.


	15. XV

_✨_

_🌠_

_💫_

_**“Los hombres siempre han aprendido del pasado. Después de todo, ¡puedes aprender la historia al revés!”** _   
_«LEELP»_

_🏵️ 🏵️ 🏵️_

__

_**Mansión Malfoy**_  
Tom Riddle estaba sentado en una silla frente a una bola de cristal, la única iluminación de la habitación. A través de esta veía a la sangre sucia saltar de un lado hacia otro.

— _¿Por qué hace eso?_

Le preguntó a su serpiente quien no se separaba de él.

— _Señor, debería haberle dejado algo para que se entretuviera._

— _Pero no quiero que se sienta cómoda. Quiero que sufra como no puedo hacerle sufrir._

— _¿Y por qué se preocupa por ella?_

— _No lo sé. Nagini, cambiemos de tema. Quiero castigar a ese inútil de Malfoy. Pero han terminado pillandolo. ¿Tiene familia?_

Así dejó de pensar un rato en la sangre sucia pero al final del día tuvo que volver a su habitación donde la encontró dormida.

Se quitó la ropa quedándose en ropa interior y agarrando la manta se metió dentro junto a ella. La chica se giró para abrazarlo apoyando el peso en su pecho.

Tom no sintió la necesidad de apartarla de sí y echarla a un lado.

_**Hogwarts**_  
Snape y Harry llevaban un rato intentando que el chico se uniera en aquella rara conexión con el señor oscuro. No habían tenido mucho éxito.

— _Como ha sabía, es usted un inútil Potter._

El profesor salió cerrando fuertemente la puerta de la sala dejándolo solo.

Harry se sintió furioso, ¿por qué no podía usar la conexión cuando quisiera?

Se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa y cerró los ojos viendo una habitación que no era la suya. Siguió golpeándose la cabeza.

Se vio tumbado en una cama casi desnudo y con Hermione sobre su pecho.  
No podía controlar su cuerpo pero si podían ser espectador.  
Su cuerpo se movió quedando de medio lado y se acercó para darle un beso en los labios. La chica parecía estar dormida.  
Sus manos se movieron hacia la camisa de la chica que empezó a subir hasta arriba de sus pechos. Sus manos se movieron hasta los montículos y la carne expuesta del sujetador, donde apretó. Ya sentía algo doloroso entre sus piernas pero el propietario del cuerpo siguió moviéndose.

_**Mansión Malfoy**_  
Tom tenía a la chica como quiera, no sabía desde cuándo, entre sus brazos. Sus pechos eran tan blandos y grandes que los sintió contra su cuerpo y necesitaba probar de ellos.  
Bajó hasta la altura de la chica en la cama y tras tocarlos por encima del sujetador, sintió que necesitaba más de ella. Le bajó el sujetador quedando los pechos hacia arriba, con sus pezones apuntándole a la cara, como si fuera una petición de querer ser chupados.  
No se contuvo y acercó su boca al peso izquierdo mientras seguir acariciando el pecho derecho. Con sus labios rodeo el pezón y dada lamidas por encima. No podía detenerse, era una obsesión que crecía con cuánto más tomaba.  
No se detuvo ni cuando escuchó unos gemidos, ni cuando sintió que la chica se tensaba bajo sus brazos.

— _¡Tom!_

Hermione se despertó por una humedad en sus pechos, por la saliva del chico, pero también en sus partes por los mimos del chico sobre su cuerpo.

El chico terminó por quitarle la camisa y el sujetador agarrando ahora sus pechos con ambas manos. Amasándolos y acariciándolos con extremo cariño.  
Ella se vio abriendo las piernas invitándolo a su placer. Cosa que él no se negó y junto su polla ya dura contra su pelvis, él bajó dejándola casi encima y ahora sintiéndolo contra su coño.

— _Tom, por favor._

— _¿Por favor qué?_

La chica no le respondió, tenía la mente en blanco y se había dejado llevar. Sólo podía producir gemidos por su boca mientras se dejaba llevar por sus caricias.

Tom maldijo al verla tan lista para él, podía correrse de solo escucharla.  
Ella empezó a restregarse encima de su polla con la ropa aún de por medio, pero aquello parecía apizaguar la calentura de momento. Así que él la tumbó sobre su cama y empezó a dar estocadas simulando que estaba follándola.

— _Si, así Tom._

Ella se retorcía entre sus brazos y terminó de derretirlo cuando la chica se apretó aún más contra él y con más fuerza corriéndose antes que él.

— _Maldita sea._

La cara que había puesto mientras se corría para él y sus pechos que se movían siguiendo los movimientos que él hacia. Él no tardó el llegar.

— _Serás mi maldición, bruja._

Hermione se sintió avergonzada en cuanto volvió en sí. Estaba mojada por su orgasmo y podía sentir la humedad en los calzoncillos del chico que se apoyaban sobre su estómago. Podía sentir su corrida a través de la ropa y terminó escondiendo su cara entre sus manos en un intento desesperado por huir.

Tom se levantó dirigiéndose hacia el baño de la habitación. Ella se quedó mirando hacia el techo pensando en lo que había ocurrido. No encontraba una explicación lógica de como se habían comportado. Ni siquiera había sido así con Voldermort. Era raro, eran la misma persona. Quizás su versión joven era más hormonal mientras Voldermort siempre la había protegido y respetado.

El chico salió del baño y la señaló.

— _Puedes bañarte o lo que quieras, tengo que hacer algo._

No esperaba amor de su parte pero tampoco aquella indiferencia. ¿Sólo había significado algo para ella?

_**Hogwarts**_  
Snape le daba una charla a Dumbledore sobre porque utilizar al chico Potter era una mala idea.

— _Señor, será mejor que yo vaya a verle. Se cómo contactar con él._

— _Severus, ahora no hablamos de querer saber dónde está. No podemos perder su papel de espía para Tom._

— _¿Entonces no confía que esto salga adelante?_

— _Si algo se sale de control quiero tener un as bajo la manga. Usted no puede perder su rol._

— _Pero él estará de nuestra parte._

— _Él si. ¿Pero ha pensado sobre cómo será una vez se una a su otro trozo de alma?_

Dumbledore tenía razón, como siempre. Snape estaba cansado de ser un doble espia pero era su castigo por matar a la mujer que amaba.


	16. XVI

_✨_

_🌠_

_💫_

_**"Todo tiene una moraleja, solo falta saber encontrarla."** _   
_«AEEPDLM»_

_🏵️ 🏵️ 🏵️_

__

_**Mansión Malfoy**_  
La siguiente mañana llegó y Tom se encontraba encerrado en aquella habitación mirándola. Su nueva obsesión. Debía hacer algo con lo que sentía.

— _Nagini, ¿recuerdas que te dije que haría otro horcrux?_

— _Si, mi amo. Yo estaré lista cuando usted diga._

— _No, tú no Nagini. He cambiado de idea._

Tom miró hacia la bola viéndola desayunar. Había ordenado a unos elfos que la atendieran las venticuatro horas del día, sin excepciones. Y ahora se veía con más color en las mejillas. Desayunando y leyendo un libro mientras tanto.

— _¿Qué quiere decir?_

— _Ella, ella será mi próximo horcrux._

— _¿Por qué señor? Creía que yo era su preciada compañera._

— _Lo eres Nagini. Pero piénsalo. Ella es querida por ellos, ellos no la matarían por nada._

— _Pero le estaría dando un trozo de su alma a ella, mi amo._

Él no respondió y se levantó dispuesto a salir.

— _Prepararé las cosas._

_**Hogwarts**_  
Harry aún no creía lo que había visto. Había terminado con una tienda de campaña en sus pantalones y para su vergüenza terminó masturbándose en el baño de los chicos.  
Ahora intentaba comunicarse con el Voldermort que debía, igual que antes golpeándose la cabeza. Pero faltaba algo que no sabía que era.

Ira.

¿Cómo se enfadaba uno cuando lo buscaba?

Buscó a Snape hasta que dio con él en el aula de pociones.

— _Oh, señor Potter. Viene a dame la grata sorpresa de que ha hecho algo por si solo o aún no puede comunicarse con el señor oscuro._

Harry se acercó a la pared y empezó a golpearse contra esta.

— _¿Está usted loco?_

Unas imágenes llegaron a su mente, unas vistas al monte. Supuso que era el hogar de los Riddles así que gritó todo lo que pudo.

_**«¡Voldermort!»** _

_**Mansión Malfoy**_  
Tom entró a la habitación viendo a la chica tendida en la cama leyendo.

— _Bruja, tenemos que hablar._

— _Bruja no es mi nombre. Soy Hermione._

— _No me gusta._

— _Vale, pues yo te llamaré oscuro y así no tengo que llamarte por mí señor o mi amo como el resto._

— _En realidad oscuro me gusta aunque eso no fue lo que gritabas ayer._

La chica se levantó con la intención de encerrarse en el baño pero él la agarró por el brazo juntado sus cuerpos. Ella se intentó apartar con empujones pero él era más fuerte.  
En un abrazo casi axfisiante la chica sintió un pinchado en su muslo cayendo desmayada unos segundos después. Él la cogió al estilo princesa y salió de la habitación.

— _Nagini, tú quédate. Necesito a alguien a cargo mientras no estoy._

Así se apareció a su sitio de horcruxes. Dónde había creado la mayoría de ellos.

Mientras un Voldermort muy furioso entraba por la casa. Su glamour se había ido, y casi lo agradecía. Sí no sus mortifagos no le temerian.

El niño Potter le había contado lo que sus mortifagos habían hecho y su nuevo yo.  
Había raptado a la chica de pelos rizados y ahora comprendía que ocurría. Había culpado todo a la sangre de aquel crío pero todo encajaba ya. Potter no amaba a esa chica, él la amaba y por su conexión con Potter el chico la había empezado a amar.

— _¡Nagini!_

Gritó a su serpiente en cuanto la vio. Ella se asustó un poco pero acudió a su llamada.

— _Mi señor, ¿qué hace aquí?_

— _Eso podría preguntar yo, ¿qué has estado haciendo a mis espaldas?_

— _Yo lo siento señor pero usted me pidió ayuda. Debía hacer algo._

— _Ya no te preocupes por eso, mi querida amiga. Pero debes contarme todo lo que ha hecho mi otro yo mientras no estaba._

Así Nagini volvió a ser su pequeña confidente y su compañera.

_**Hogwarts**_  
Dumbledore, Snape y Harry estaba en el despacho del director discutiendo los últimos descubrimientos del chico.

— _¿Has podido hablar con él entonces?_

Le preguntó el director y el asintió.

— _Si, pero él se fue cuando le dije lo de Hermione._

— _Esto es peligroso, debemos ir tras ellos._

Snape habló dando su opinión y Dumbledore estuvo de acuerdo.

— _Severus tiene razón, no sabemos que pueda pasarle._

— _Señor Potter mejor busque donde están antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

Con Snape allí no tardó demasiado en conseguir llamar a la conexión con Voldermort y lo vio en un cementerio.

— _¿Qué pasa?_

Preguntó Snape impaciente.

— _Está en un cementerio._

— _¿Ve algo? ¿Quizás un nombre?_

Harry no pudo buscar porque no estaba en control del cuerpo pero en un momento Voldermort vio hacia una lápida.

— _Mathilda Grindelwald._

Ambos miraron a Dumbledore esperando que él supiera quien era y cómo llegar allí.

— _Godric's Hollow._

Por supuesto, él lo sabía.

**_Cementerio en Godric's Hollow_**  
Tom recostó el cuerpo de Hermione sobre la hierba, junto a la lápida más llamativa del lugar.

— _Hola Mathil. De nuevo estoy aquí. Dame suerte para hacer esto. Creo que esta vez es especial._

Con un cuchillo hizo una raja en su propia mano y empezó a hacer un símbolo en la barriga descubierta de la chica.  
Este símbolo era una espiral sin final, es decir principio y final se volvían a unir mediante una línea que cruzaba toda la espiral.

Durante unos segundos al observó sin poder evitar inclinarse y darle un beso en los labios.  
En ese momento sintió un dolor en su alma.

— _Será mejor que no te resistas. Sabes que lo mejor es que nuestra alma esté junta si es que no se trata de un horcrux._

Voldermort se acercó más a él y Tom se tiró al suelo del dolo.

— _Cuanto más te resistas peor y más doloroso será._

Tom Riddle fue absorbido por Voldermort sin tener una oportunidad de defenderse. Voldermort cambio de aspecto, no era como su yo más joven pero la humanidad volvía a ser parte de él con cuántos más trozos de alma tenía en sí. Ahora tenía cabello y su piel se había avivado volviendo a ser de su antiguo color encarnecido.

— _Tom_.

Voldemort se giró hacia su mayor enemigo, Albus Dumbledore y alzó la varita listo a lo que viniera.

— _Solo quiero hablar, Tom._

El señor oscuro no se confió aún manteniendo su posición pero desvío su mirada hacia la chica suspirando aliviado de que estuviera bien. Pero la marca en su estómago le mostraba que había llegado muy tarde.

— _Sabes que quiero matarte, no es una sorpresa. Desde que nos conocimos nos odiamos._

_— Yo nunca te he odiado Tom._

— _Vamos viejo, sabes que eso es mentira. Nunca te he gustado._

— _Puede ser que cuando creía que no podías sentir nada me sintiera responsable pero luego mira dónde estás. Hermione y Mathilda aquí de cuerpo presente._

— _No me hable de eso, viejo._

Voldermort se estaba enfureciendo por cada palabra que soltaba.

— _Tom._

— _¡Que no me llames así!_

Con un movimiento de varitas y unas palabras de su boca sus destinos estaban marcados.

— _Avada Kedavra._

Dumbledore no se defendió y calló hacia atrás sin vida.  
Voldermort se sorprendió por la falta de resistencia a morir pero ni tuvo tiempo de pensar cuando una fuerza lo absorbía hacia el cuerpo de la chica que estaba tumbada en el suelo.

— _¡No!_

El silencio se hizo en el cementerio.

Unos segundos más tarde la chica se levantó con un dolor insoportable en la cabeza y un quemazón en la barriga. Mirándose se dio cuenta del tatuaje en forma de espiral que había quedado en ella.

— _¿Qué me ha pasado?_

Al levantar la mirada vio el cuerpo sin vida de Dumbledore y sin prestarle atención se apareció en Hogwarts, en el despacho del director.

**_Hogwarts_**  
En el despacho Harry y Snape esperaban impacientes por la vuelta del director pero en lugar de eso se encontraron con un cabello castaño.

— _Herms._

Harry se levantó para recibirla con un abrazo pero se detuvo al notar algo raro en ella.

— _¿Qué le pasa a tu cabello, Herms?_

No solo su cabello cambiaba a uno más oscuro y negro sino que sus ojos estaban cambiando a un frío verdoso.

— _Harry, dame la profecía._

— _¿Qué ocurre?_

Sin responderle la chica le lanzó un hechizo a Snape tirándolo hacia atrás y seguido a Harry. Quiénes aún no entendían que le ocurría.

Agarrando la profecía por fin se pudo escuchar. La chica pudo escucharla.

_**«Con dos alas perdidas, sus corazones unidos por un hilo invisible. Pecado y Esperanza se unen para crear una utopía. Sin muerte, sin vida. Cuando ambos vuelvan a unir sus almas, el paraíso regresará.»** _

_¿Final?_


End file.
